Breathe in the Consequences of Responsibility
by Pizzapig
Summary: Sabriel, Destiel, human Au, set in ancient history where Dean and Sam are princes. Love is an open question, a will to fight to be together against all odds. How far would you go to be with the one you love? This is a question one must ask them self many times in a world where to love is to be wrong. Rated M for gore, references to rape, torture, sexual themes, and overall angst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deans rough hands from years of hard fighting practice reached out to stroke Cas's cheek, Cas leant into the touch, smiling softly he closed his eyes, anticipating what was to come next, what he had waited so long to have. Only to have it whisked away with the sound of a door opening.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Fuck off Gabriel."

"You wound me with your words brother." Gabriel said pouting.

Castiel buried his head in the pillow trying to block out his brothers cheery disposition.

"C'mon Cassie, today is the day, up! and at em!" He said pulling the covers off.

"No" Cas said fighting with Gabriel, to try, unsuccessfully to pull his covers back over his head, to block out the light scorching his retinas.

Cas got the blanket back with a fierce will, and rolled over on his side ignoring his brother with a determined stubbornness. Gabriel let the blankets go with a sigh as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Brother, no more, enough of this. You're wasting away in here. It's no good for such a young lad to be hidden away inside the house all the time, you need to be out and about on the town, chasing tail, drinking deep, and having fun."

"No"

"No's not going to work this time Cassie boy, you've made a big promise; break it and it would most certainly be treason."

Cas shot Gabriel the most foulest look he could conjure.

"You have five minutes before I personally drag your ass out of bed myself."

"You're such a dick." Said Cas getting out of bed and slamming the bathroom door.

The horse ride over was not high on Gabriel's list of fun times, Castiel was ignoring him with a determination which could only be inherited from their father.

Gabe stared him down with disapproval, "All you need to do is keep your shit together for a few hours, after everything I've done for you, you owe me that much."

"I get it Gabe." Cas snapped, "I'll be the perfect gentleman. I will hide your disappointment of a brother behind politeness and fake smiles."

Gabriel shook his head at Cas biting back a witty retort as he yelled at the coachman to urge the horse on.

"I'll be on my best behaviour." Castiel said avoiding eye contact and staring out into the darkening night.

It was a much easier to promise to be sociable in words, but a lot harder to put in practice. Shrinking behind his brother Castiel could feel the judgmental stares boring into him, the faint whispers beyond his earshot, striking at his shattered soul, the disgraced knight they called him, and rightly so.

_"Bastards_," He darkly thought shooting out a few death glares "_every single fucking one of them_." The promise he made so many months ago obliged him enough to stop from running out of the hall, to make a hasty retreat back to safety.

"Cassie." Called out a familiar voice, drawing him from his thoughtful brooding. "You actually made it. How long has it been? Far too long to be decent. It's been donkeys years since I saw you last, I was sure you wouldn't come considering, you know, uhm."

"My disgraced banishment where I was thrown from the castle."

"uh yeah. But Hey, its not all bad though if you're here partying it up, have to hand it to that that bastard you call a brother, you actually came despite everything. Here, give Gabriel this from me." He said slipping Cas a few coins "That sure shows me not to underestimate your brothers ability to guilt trip even his closest family for a bet, keep at it Cassie, keep flogging that dead horse till it get it gets back on its feet, that's what I say."

"uh sure."

"Cheer up lad, it ain't all bad, join me, there's an open bar." said Balthazar motioning to the corner. "Interested? We all know how you love the old goblet of drink"

Castiel shook his head no "maybe later Balthazar." or rather no way in hell.

Castiel walked away from the persistent Balthazar and wearily dropping down into a chair, hiding in the recesses of a dingy corner. The hardest part of it all was pretending he was doing fine: the half hearted interest, the fake smiles, the aching hole in his chest where his lover used to be, the energy it took from his wall of resistance to quell the churning sea imbedded in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to simply cry out, to beat his fists bloody, yell till his throat was raw, tear his heart to pieces, and embed them upon the needles forged from his pain. He was so tired. So sick of being broken. A simple wish, all he wanted, to contain his shattered soul, hide the broken pieces away, just so they could no longer cut him. Some days it took his everything to simply hear the stories of their happy lives without cringing, crying for what could have been. Then later came the anger, forged from a desire to gain distance from his thorny pain, the extensive bouts of swearing, the blurred nights of inebriation, the fights, the shameful memories of being dragged home via the night patrol, and the many form of drugs he could get his hands on.

"Cas? Are you felling okay?" asked Gabriel removing the half empty bottle of whisky from the table.

"I'm fine."

"Don't bullshit the king of bullshit Castiel, you're obviously not okay. Let's go, this was a huge mistake."

"I said I'm fine Gabe. Leave it. Its fine, I'm fine, I promised to come, and I'm here. I'm fulfilling my promises like an honourable human being." Gabriel winced "There's no need to have your reputation ruined on my account, to ruin another special gathering."

"Listen, Castiel- oh hey Sam."

"Castiel, Gabriel. How fair you?"

"Great" said Gabe with gritted teeth and a forced smile.

"Congratulations on your wedding Sam, it's a fine wedding feast, tell me where is the lucky bride, I hear tell that she is a great beauty?" Said Cas glad to have the attention off of him.

Sam frowned, sinking into the seat next to Castiel and grabbed the whisky bottle downing it in one go.

"They told me I was going to instantly fall head over heels for the princess, I am meant to love her whole heartedly, but she won't even look at me for heavens sake." he admitted miserably "Don't tell anyone else this, but I think she despises me, I saw nothing but hatred when we danced the traditional wedding dances. I can't think of a worse match; what could I have possibly done that Hymenaeus would curse my marriage so. I have done every possible ritual my father has commanded of me, prayed until my voice was hoarse, and my knees bled. What is left but to only question at my father's decision, if he had truly opened his heart up to the gods, would he had chosen a different bride?" He said taking a swig from the bottle.

"The moment one of your father's decisions make sense will be the day I grow wings and fly away, granting magical wishes that have nasty consequences."

"Amen to that." Said Cas taking the bottle from Sam and downing it.

"Cas." Sam said giving Cas a soul searching look "How are you fairing, really, are you okay?"

"Im fine."

"Cas, come on, I know how much you felt for him, loving someone that much, that, that doesn't go away." He said glancing quickly at Gabe before looking away.

"Sam, you know me, fitting fit warrior; I show no pain; I feel no emotion; I don't get hurt, I'm only here to serve my kingdom, for him to use as he pleases. I'm a strong brave warrior, a pretty fucktoy is the only good I'll ever be to the likes of such high and mighty royalty." Cas grabbed the rest of the whisky and took a swig. "How could one such as I be hurting when I have no heart to mourn with, that a stupid beast like me knows it never meant anything, so why would I not be fine, it was just sex and nothing more."

Cas got up from the table swaying on his feet, slamming the empty bottle on the tabletop before storming off bumping into people as he went.

The table was filled with an awkward silence.

"I worry about him." admitted Sam.

"If only your brother shared the same concerns, then we would all be better off."

"Gabe, you know he had no other choice."

"Everyone has a choice Sam, he just chose the wrong one."

"Gabe, I should have you arrested for saying such things."

"But you won't, will you?" said Gabriel sadly getting up from the table "Congratulations sire, I wish you all the happiness in the world with the beautiful princess Ruby."

Gabriel turned away fighting his way through the crowd, Sam's gaze boring into his very being. He took a tray of shots from a waitress and found a quiet corner far away from Sam to drown his misery in.

"Sam! Sam!" Urgently shouted Gabriel as he stumbled and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Sir Knight! Take hold of yourself."

"Sam"

"What is the meaning of this." Sam commanded, turning away from Ruby.

"Please tell me you've seen Cas." He puffed out, trying to catch his breath.

Sam frowned, "I haven't seen him for hours, not since he stormed off, why? What has happened Gabe?"

"I can not find him anywhere, Damn it! Sam. I shouldn't have let him leave."

"Its okay Gabe, we'll find him."

"No, its your wedding reception, you cant."

"Screw the reception, this is more important."

"You're the prince, you can't just leave."

"Gabe, lets go find Castiel."

"Any idea where he could have gone?"

Gabe sighed, "Not really, no, he doesn't really go anywhere, he's either pining at home, or in the pub, and I've checked there."

"Okay, let's start at your house, check he hasn't come back, then we will go from there."

"Gabe! Sam!" said Cas enthusiastically, "Where you been, you're missing all the fun."

"Thank the gods" said Sam with relief.

Gabe stormed over to Cas with intent and punched him in the jaw, Sam ran over and pulled him off before he could land another one.

"Damn it Cas. You promised me, you said you would stop doing this crap. He's not worth it Cas, he doesn't give a crap about you, it's not worth wrecking your life over someone who doesn't care if you live or die, I'm not going to wake up and find you've done something stupid and gotten yourself killed damn it."

"You think it's that easy you selfish bastard, that there's a magical potion that I can take to turn it all off, to not feel anymore, because if you know of such a thing, please tell me. I would like to stop feeling like this every damn day, I would like to forget the day Dean Winchester ever walked into my life, and everyday afterwards that."

"Castiel, please stop this, its destructive, it's hurting yourself, its hurting Gabe, its hurting the people who love you the most.

"Is that an order sire."

"No, its a request, a plea for your own good."

"Out of everyone, I thought you would understand, but I guess you you're more like your brother than I thought," he said looking from Gabriel to Sam. "Careless with those who would give you their heart."

Sam paled "You know of nothing Castiel."

"Cas, stop this."

"Leave me brother, I don't want your help, I don't need it, leave me and my misery alone. Stand on your own two feet for once, or may I tell the true reason you brought me along tonight, it wasn't because I needed to be sociable, No, it was a distraction, so you do not have to face up to face the fact that you love Sam. That you cant stand even the thought of him marrying Ruby. That you were too pathetic to attend his wedding, so you dragged me along to the reception feast, as some hope that what, Sam would what change his mind and choose you instead."

"Fuck you Castiel, drown in your own misery if that is what you want, see if I care, I'm going, and I'm not returning this time." Said Gabriel storming out, "I can't take this bullshit anymore."

Cas sunk in the chair, a bottle of whisky by his side, the steady burn of crystal methamphetamine deep in his veins.

"Castiel." Said Sam after recovering from the shock, "You can not keep doing this, You can not keep pushing the people away who love you just because you are hurting. I know more than anyone how much of a selfish bastard Dean can be, I cant began to imagine how much hurt you are feeling, but you can not let that ruin your life. If you keep pushing Gabe away one day he'll leave for good and wont some back."

"I just want to be left alone Sam."

"No I'm not going to leave until you agree to stop this destructive behaviour. I'm going to give it to you straight Castiel, It wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself for whatever you think you did, Dean left because he wanted to marry Lisa, not because of anything you did. You have to face it, Deans not coming back, stop stalling your life in the hope he will, time to move on, he chose Lisa, they have a child, they are happily married, he's never coming back to you."

Castiel took another swig from the whisky bottle before throwing it at the wall "Fuck off Sam, I know it all already, okay, Dean outlined it to me in clear detail the day he broke it off and threw me out of the caastle 'I never meant anything to him.' 'He's choosing Lisa and their child, not me, it will never be me, because a prince must have a princess, a child must have a father, a kingdom must have a king. He never loved me, I was nothing more than an experimental fucktoy.'"

"Cas, I don't know what to say."

"What hurts me the most, after everything, I still love him, may the gods help me. So I drink because it feels better, I get high to forget, so what? It's my life Sam, butt out, and leave me to wrestle with my demons alone. Just fuck off!" He yelled before passing out.

Sam let out an angry breathe and pulled a ratty blanket off the bed and onto Cas. As he grabbed the blanket he knocked the bedside table, something dropped to the floor with a clang, he leant over and picked it up. Angry tears welled in Sam's eyes as he realised what it was, clenching his fist he tried to breath calmly as he dropped to the bed, and took his own wedding ring off, laying it beside the one that he knocked to the ground, both stinking of betrayal and heartbreak, he tried to process the last 24 hours.

After enough time had passed that his breathing evened out and the tears stopped flowing he opened the first draw and placed Castiel's ring inside, slipping his own ring back on. The next time his brother came to visit he would have words with him about Cas, but till them it was time to put on his game face, to visit his new wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam opened the door and strolled in. Ruby was waiting for him, her long brown hair flowing gracefully off her shoulders, her wedding dress swirling gracefully around her ankles in long folds of white satin, A perfect picture of a new bride if only her mouth wasn't fixed in a permanent frown, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

"_He was fine," _Sam silently reassured himself, "_He could do this,"_ Sam nodded to himself, "_It was easy, he was strong, a prince, he was not weak. He was strong like his brother, if Dean could do it, so could he. There was nothing to it."_ He gently grabbed Rubys hands in his own, and slid them up her arms to the top of her dress, he tried to conjure up something, anything, he commanded himself desperately as she leant in. When Ruby's lips were moments from touching his Sam stepped back, the deepest look of offence crossed her face. Sam turned away and sat on the bed, hiding his face in shame.

"Listen Sam, I don't care if where you where tonight, even if there is someone else." said Ruby, "The truth of the matter is that I'm really trying here to make this work, but you have to put in a little effort too, it takes two to do the tango, and as nice it is to do the single mambo, it doesn't produce any heirs."

"Just give me a minute." Said Sam steadying himself "I can do this, _its easy, shes your wife, just kiss her, do your duty_."

Sam stood up and walked slowly over to Ruby, he closed his eyes and leant in, their lips lightly connecting. Sam willed himself to relax, to enjoy it, he willed so much, he wished and prayed, but he could not.

He stepped back and nervously ran his hands through his long hair.

"I'm sorry, I cannot, I just can't, I thought maybe I could, if I willed enough, but I can't."

"What." said Ruby with distain, "You cannot? There is no cannot, try again, keep trying, try, try, try again, until eventually you can. There is no cant in this Sam, there is only will and wont."

Sam let out an angry sigh.

"I cant or I wont or whatever you call it, I admit it my heart it belongs to another, I can't betray them, it is not noble to ignore my heart any longer."

Ruby laughed, "Don't be such a girl. Look, I'm a fine piece of ass, anyone would be lucky to have me, be grateful, be a man, do your husbandly duty and give me a goddamn baby."

Sam walked to the other side of the room putting the bed between them.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, no, my word is final, I don't want any part in this." He said leaving the room.

"Just you wait till this gets around Sam, imagine what the people will say about us. How angry your father will be? How much will he punish me because he won't be receiving a heir, all because you won't fuck your own wife. Sam. Sam!" Ruby yelled sinking onto the bed tears streaming heavily down her face as she screamed into the pillow.

Sam stripped off his shirt, then his shoes and lastly his breeches as he ran through the snowy forest. He ran as far as his legs would carry him, then he ran some more, till he could no longer place another step, could no longer draw breathe into his lungs, and his bleeding feet would no longer carry his weight. His knees hit the ground heavily as his body slammed into the biting snow, the thudding sound of his heart rang in his ears with an erratic beat. "_Maybe he had gone too far this time, maybe he would die out here in the snow, it would be what he deserved for falling so hard for the wrong person, neglecting his duties, and disappointing his father_." he mused, " _at least he was free."_ was the last thought he had before the cold caught up to him, drifting into unconsciousness.

"Sam, fuck, wake up!" someone yelled shaking him roughly by the shoulders.

Sam wanted to sleep, he didn't want to wake up.

The sensation of a stinging pain travelled from his face as he realised someone had just slapped him very hard, enough to leave a lasting mark.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, the colour of golden whisky filtered through morning sunlight met his own reflective earthen forest blue-green eyes.

"Gabriel?"

"That's right numbskull, up and at em', we need to get out of here like

right now."

"Okay" mumbled Sam, trying to get to his feet, only to fall back on his ass.

"Okay, here, take my hand, little foal" said Gabriel hauling him to his feet. Sam leant heavily on Gabriel as he helped him on the horse.

A few minutes later of struggling they were saddled and trotting off, Gabriel clicked his tongue urging his horse sweetie on as the growling of mountain lions sounded from the woods behind them.

"Just a little longer," fretted Gabriel as Sam's grip loosened "hold on you idiot."

"Its so cold."

"That what happens when you go out into the middle of the forest in the winter dummy"

Sam started shivering violently and Gabriel pulled him closer, riding fast and dangerously through the undergrowth.

"Not much longer, we're almost there, stay with me Sam."

Spotting their dwellings Gabriel leapt off the horse and gently helped Sam down.

"Castiel!" Shouted Gabriel "Get out here right now."

"What is wrong?." Asked Cas rubbing his eyes and holding his pounding head "is that Sam, What is wrong with him?"

"Never mind, be quiet and quick, go heat some water, find as much blankets as you can, and stay out of my way."

Cas nodded quickly following instructions, an indication to how truly serious the situation really was if Cas unquestionly followed Gabriel's commands.

Gabriel grabbed Sam around the middle and dragged him into the house, straining under the weight, years of training and adrenaline driving him on.

Gabriel sat Sam down on the bed and wrapped him in every available blanket he and his brother could find. He lit the fire, and set Sam in front of the woody heat, slowly Sam's violent shivering started to subside.

"H-h-how di-di-did you-you find me?" Sam stuttered out regaining thought. He had told no one where he was going, he didn't even know himself, a spur of the moment decision to run naked through the woods.

"Nah-uh your highness, you don't get out of it that easily, first tell me what in the hell you were doing in the middle of the forest naed in the worst winter Abdera has ever seen."

Sam hung his head, fiddling with the blanket, and avoided eye contact with Gabe "You don't know what I truly am, I am a disgrace, dishonourable, I deserve to be punished, I have shamed my family and failed the entire kingdom."

"Wait up, hold it right there Sambo, I know you and you are the most honourable man I know, you don't deserve whatever punishment you decide to give yourself."

"You don't understand yet, I have done the most foolish thing ever."

"Pray do tell"

"After I left here, I went back to the castle to find Ruby, I had to obey my father, I needed to fulfil my husbandly duties. I went to my chambers, got changed in the traditional dress, then I went to the newly wed chambers to find my wife. She was standing by the bed, the perfect bride in every which way, inviting me in, any man would be lucky to have her."

"Okay, are you getting to the point anytime soon gigantor, as must as your sexcapades must be interesting I do not want a first hand account of them."

"Ew Gabriel no, Just listen okay, I'm getting there. So I walk over to the bed, I walk right over to her, with all intent I go up to kiss her, only I stop, I cant do it."

"You cant do what? Care to elaborate on that just a little bit."

"Well, I know of what is expected of me, ever since I was a young boy, I was told what is riding on my shoulders as a crown prince. I was completely sure I would fulfil my duty, but coming back, facing her like that, all by ourselves for the first time, I couldn't do it. I knew of the mistake I had committed, I could never want Ruby, could never love her not when my heart belongs to another."

"Oh, I see."

"You do?"

"Tell it all sire, who's this lucky girl you're forsaking everything for?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and pulled Gabriel in, kissing him with wary intent, Gabriel froze, looking at Sam with panicked shock.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I was just too focused on following my fathers orders and doing my duty to face my feelings. I now realise how stupid I was and the only duty I have is to my heart. Uh? Gabriel? Are you okay?"

Gabriel was still in shock, as quiet and still as a stone, Sam waved his hand in front of Gabriel's face in hope of bringing him back from whatever life crises he was having. As Sam shifted closer to Gabriel considering whether he should shock Gabriel out of it, or leave him be, instantaneously a change came into Gabes face, and he threw himself on Sam. Sam exclaimed a sound of surprise as he was knocked to the floor. With no reservations Gabriel kissed him with an unadulterated passion that a god would struggle to rival.

"Wait. Wait. Wait, Gabe" insisted Sam breaking away Gabes insistent lips.

"Hmm, what is it hot thing?"

"Don't you think this is going a bit too fast?"

"No such thing, now less talky-talky, more kissy-kissy, time to get to the good stuff, or rather would like to feel your good stuff in me."

"Gabe, we should have a discussion about this." Said Sam as Gabriel licked up the side of his neck and nibbled on his ear as he let out a murderous groan.

"What's to talk about sambo? I love you, you obviously love me with that sickening display of love."

"Gabe."

"Sam, let me spell it out, I've been admiring that fine ass of yours for years now, never hoping that one day I could get a piece of it, that you would never wish to return any feeling other than friendly mates. So now stop over thinking it Sambo, and just enjoy it, well discuss all our deepest darkest emotions later if you really want to, but now is the time to get naked."

"If you insist."

"Oh really I do."

Gabe found Sams lips and spent his time admiring how good they felt, and how sweet he tasted, how nice Sam felt squirming under his touch, and later in the night how nice Gabe felt under Sams touch, before he quickly started removing the rest of his clothes.

Sam got lost in the ecstasy of Gabes touch as he warmed up their freezing bodies with his expert touch. Gabe teasingly taunted Sam as he ran his hands all over his body, until he had explored every aspect of Sam's body worth exploring and he could stand the light exploratory touches no more, and Sam begged Gabriel to follow through with promises.

Gabe flashed his trademark smirk, giving Sam one last rough kiss before sinking lower, placing marking kisses along the way, he could feel Sams erection brushing up against him, and his responding one displaying his obvious arousal.

When his got to Sam's much longed for cock he took a moment to admire it, comparing it to his imaginings and satisfied it was matched pretty accurately to his late night relievers. He started by licking one long strip down his cock, Sam responding as expected with mutinous groans. As he licked and teased he started fondling with his balls, teasingly running his tongue around his shaft, till Sam couldn't hold back the delightful sounds spilling from his mouth any longer, and came undone, begging Gabe to stop being such a dick and Gabriel just do it already. Gabe chuckled, "Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet"

"I'll show you bitter if you don't, oh, thank, uh, the gods."

Gabe placed his lips around Sams throbbing member as he thrusted and bucked at Gabes administrations into Gabes mouth, with a cry Sam realeased his pent up frustrations into Gabe who took the load full, swallowing down the warm substance.

Sam sunk back in the pillows satisfied as his lover gazed at him adoringly. Gabe hadn't been lying when he was saying he had been mulling on this for a while.

"What?" Said Sam feeling Gabe's gaze in him.

"This moment right now, I don't want it to ever end."

"Me either" said Sam pulling Gabe in, "now it's your turn lover, dont expect much, we weren't encouraged by my father to seek out partners, so I've never done this type of thing before."

"Oh you poor thing, don't worry stick with me and I'll soon have you trained up well and good."

It turned out Sam was right, he wasn't that good, but Gabe didn't mind, as long as it was Sam wrapped around his cock he didn't care what happened, but lucky for him Sam was a quick learner, and followed whatever instruction Gabe gave him. Once Sam gained his confidence, he was insatiable, marking his territory all over Gabe's body with bruising enthusiasm, a wild beast that Gabriel never wished to tame.

"He could get used to this." He thought as he drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Sam's strong arms, his warm breathe a soothing comforter.

"What the ungodly hell-with-sunshine-and-extremely-rude-knights-interrupting-my-morning-sex is this?" said Gabe sitting up with a start as the door burst in.

"I'm sorry brother." Said Castiel "I tried to stop them, but there was too many."

"Gabriel Angelopoulos, by order of the crown you are to come with us."

"And where am I going Sir Uriel? What could possibly call me away from the arms of my extremely handsome lover who has promised me some mind blowing morning sex."

"You are to be arrested for crimes against the crown."

"What are you talking about? There must be a mistake." Said Sam as Castiel paled.

"Do tell Uriel, what these crimes I am so being accused of are."

"Engaging in homosexual activity, seducing the crown prince down the path of sin, and interfering with a royal union."

"Where's your proof?"

Uriel indicated to him and Sam with distain "Need I more."

"uh, oh, Right," said Gabriel "looks like I'm royally screwed, and not in the good way. Sam, where's my pants?"

"Hold it a minute, Gabriel, you can't go with them, you did nothing wrong."

"Sam, you know I have been a very bad man, who will gladly go face my crimes."

"I'm the prince, I am your better, and I'm telling you, You can't do this!"

"We have orders your highness, by royal decree of the king."

"No, you're mistaken, there has been some kind of mistake, I won't let you do this" said Sam, wrapping the sheet around himself, and setting up a fighting stance.

"Sam, sit back down, don't get yourself in anymore trouble. I'll sort it all out, and before you know it well be back here following through with what you promised me last night, don't worry about me, I'm tougher and smarter than I look, I'll be fine.'

Sam shook his head tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and burn pathways down his cheeks, "Ill talk to my father, it's just a mistake, they can't do this."

Gabriel put on a fake smile full of bravery and brought their lips together into a burning kiss before the guards wrenched them apart. Cursing lowly as, Sam abandoned niceties and fought them with all his strength, bed sheet wrapped around his middle and protective gleam in his eye.

In the end there were too many. The knights overpowered him, and wrangled him to the ground, holding him down he lost what little dignity he had left as they pinned him to the floor. By the time they let him up the sound of hooves could no longer be heard, and Gabriel was long gone. The guards hastily left with worried looks in their eyes, Sam was left all alone with naught but a bed sheet and the weighty hand of his friend on his shoulder.

With building anger and resolute determination Sam pulled himself together, got quickly dressed, and left the town house. He ran to the castle, storming heavily into his fathers' throne room.

"Sam" barked his father "What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning." Sam fumed, "What recent atrocities have you committed that could possibly make me so angry, Father."

John looked at him questioningly, with a smug gleam in his stoic eyes. He knew exactly what he had done, but was playing the long game, waiting for Sam to say it first.

"Okay, Father, if we're going to play it that way I shall forgo all niceties altogether. Why the fuck did you arrest Gabriel, I'm certain that you have no proof he has committed any crimes."

"Sam!" Exclaimed his brother outraged.

Sam flushed looking down, in his anger he hadn't seen Dean. Still the perfect son, following rules standing silently behind their fathers' throne like a good knight. Sam almost lost his determination under the concerned glare of his brother doubled with the omniscient power of his father. He tred to gather his thoughts as he broke eye contact, looking through the window at the town bellow. He recalled with sudden clarity the stories passed around the dingier village pubs his briither used to drag him to, all about the castles dungeons, the cruelty they were famous for. His Eyes flashed with a new hardened resolve as he thought of the unbearable treatment that Gabriel have experience simply for loving. The Winchesters had the most fearsome reputation for torture, a reputation that was completely true, his father preferring to engage in the torture personally, considering it his duty to punish the wicked as though breaking his rules they were offending him personally. Rumour was that he was training his eldest son, his only apprentice, to take over when he passed, the family business it was dubbed by the peasants, with a reputation that together father and son were able to make even the toughest soldier spilll their darkest secrets.

Sam looked up, meeting his fathers gaze head on, a stubborn gleam in his own eye. "Answer the question Father."

"Sam, watch your mouth, you can't talk to father like that."

"Leave it Dean, his rudeness is unacceptable, but I shall overlook it this one time. Sam, you know that it is illegal to be engaged in same sex relations, especially with someone of the crown."

Sam fumed "Father, you can't do this it is a ridiculous rule, I do not understand, simply because two people are of the same gender makes it wrong for them to be together?"

"I am the king, I may do as I wish, It is not for you to question my ruling.'

"Father, I swear to you if you do not release Gabriel, I will do anything in my power to release him myself. Then I will leave this castle, and I will never return, I will give up everything, even the crown."

"Sam! find where you left your brain and stop talking shit."

Sam and John simultaneously glared down Dean, with reproachfulness he closed his mouth and hid behind the throne, pleading with Sam silently to shut up.

"Your youthful rebellion will not sway my decision, Boy. That filth is to be executed, publicly drowned in the river by next morn. He is to be made an example of, to show that this behaviour is not to be accepted; starting with my sons. I of course blame can only blame myself for your behaviour, like a fool I have forgiven this type of behaviour in the past, and it has taught you that this type of thing can be tolerated, which is unacceptable. I have learnt from that now, and I will not be so forgiving from now on, you are to never talk about that sinner again, you are to return to your wife, fulfil your duty, and produce many heirs; if you behave, you shall go unpunished and I shall never bring up this discrepancy again."

"Drowned?" Said Sam with shock "No, No, No, you can't. I'll do anything you command, please, I'll never see him again, I'll be a good of a husband to Ruby as you command, just let him go, please."

"My word is final, you should be glad his punishment is not greater."

Sam shook his head, tears brimming, and falling from his eyes, hitting the cold stone bellow "Please, You, you can't, please, I, I love him, you can't do this to us."

John crossed his arms, "It is already done."

He looked over to his brother only to see pity and regret in his eyes. There was nothing Dean could do for him, other than place a hand on his shoulder and whisper his apologies." I'm sorry Sam, but you know the law better than any of us, we both know the consequences of being involved with a male lover."

Sam shook off his hand.

"You'll come to regret this father." he warned before storming off.

"Guards!" John commanded.

"Yes your highness."

"Go stop my son, lock him in his rooms, I don't want him leaving until he has repented. I also want you to tell the guards to make the prisoners suffering as painful as possible, I want him to rue the day he led my son down the path of sin."

The guard nodded, saluted, turned on his heel and left the room.

"Father? May I be dismissed?"

"You may go. Just a moment Dean, listen to me clearly now, I don't want you involved in any of this this you hear. You have worked too hard to repent your sins, to walk down the path of the righteous man, don't throw it all away now."

"Yes, sire."

Dean walked from the throne room, creeping down the corridor with tightened control as he placed one silent step in front of the other, creeping up on the guard that was walking before him. They both rounded the corner beyond the throne rooms watchful eyes. Dean reached out and slammed the guard against the stone wall.

He knew it, he couldn't mistake those blue eyes anywhere, the eyes that haunted his every dream, even if those eyes petulantly refused to meet his gaze.

"Let me go."

"What the hell are you doing here Cas!"

"I work here."

"Last time I checked I banished you, for you to return would be on pain of death."

"Well somethings are more important than your temper tantrums."

"You're truly an idiot of the highest degree, do you realise who you're speaking to."

"All too well your highness, but high prince or not, that doesn't make you less of a dumbass."

Dean growled low in his throat, intending to make his father proud and teach Cas a lesson he wouldn't soon forget, but once again his body betrayed him. He pushed into Cas backing him up against the wall and kissing him with rough passion, how he had missed that smart mouth, calling him out on his shit, and those blue eyes hidden beneath that helmet, calling to him, innocently inviting him onto the path of sins, looking into his very soul, and judging him to be worthy.

Cas leant into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean as he ran it through his short hair, grinding against his bucking hips. Dean bit gently at Cas's chapped lips, murmuring obscenities against Cas's mouth that would get him thrown in Jail if his father ever found out again. It was then that his traitorous brain decided to speak up, and remind him of his duty, Dean froze and reluctantly let go of Cas. Castiel roughly pushed Dean off, and clenched his fist, punching him on the side of the jaw, knocking him to his knees on the floor.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to act like everything is fine, and do that to me again." He gave Dean one last look of hidden regret before calmly walking off, anger buried deep in his gut, where no one could see it, heartbreak and anguish churning in his heart.

"Cas, wait." Said Dean, getting to his feet, realising how desperate he sounded and punching the wall. Over and over again he kept hitting the grim stones, until his knuckles bled, and the dry heaves wouldn't stop. His heart wouldn't still and his breathe wouldn't come anymore, he sunk to the ground banging his head against the wall, trying to calm his racing heart, and shaking hands; he really hated how his life had come to this.

"Cas? What in the world are you doing here? Are you insane? You're banned from the castle remember."

"Yeah, I know, but this is more important than my life, this is about saving my brother."

"Gabriel, you have a plan on how to rescue him."

"Yeah, Maybe, but I could use your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, what's the plan?"

The plan turned out to be running headfirst into danger and "making it up as they went along."

"Cas, please tell me you're sure about this."

"I could, but it would be a lie," Cas sighed "If there was any other option I would take it, but he is the only one with the keys every cell in the dungeons."

"Okay, I'll try my best, but this plan is crazy, you get that right, theres a 70/30 chance of it if working or failing."

"Tell him a sob story, say you absolutely cant live your life without my brother by your side or some shit to that effect, If that doesn't work tell him that brothers should stand together, and you're doing this with or without him, but it would be easier with him, do whatever it takes, just get those keys."

"I'll try."

Sam rounded the corner with apprehension, Dean quickly stood up, scrubbing at his eyes, hiding his blooded knuckles and tear stained cheeks behind his default angry expression.

"Dean."

"Sam, aren't you supposed to be locked up in your chambers."

"That's not important at the moment, please listen to me, Dean, I really need your help."

"Sam, please don't tell me this is about that guy in the dungeons, I don't want to hear it. Forget about him okay, go find Ruby, fall in love with her, have plenty of beautiful children, forget all about him, it's the best thing for you."

"Sometimes I wish I could Dean, but he's all I think about, every minute of the day. I love him so much that it hurts my very being to imagine spending my life with Ruby. I admit it, I was being very selfish to bring Gabriel into any of this, but please Dean he didn't seduce me or turn my down the path of sin, or any of that crap father was spewing. Its simple, I love him more than anyone except you of course. Dean please, don't make him pay for my mistakes, don't let him die because I loved him too much to let him go."

Dean had an intense look of thoughtful consideration, his gaze travelled down the corridor before deciding, "Okay, I'll help you."

"Really? You sure about this, I'll deny you were ever involved with my last breath, but if father ever finds out….."

"I'm sure Sammy, you're my brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Thanks Dean, now, all I need from you is to borrow the keys to the dungeons."

"No, I don't think so."

"No?" Said Sam deflating.

"I'm coming with you Sammy, I have to look out for my little brother don't I?"

"It's okay Dean, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me."

"Shut up, I'm coming, that's it, nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Damn right, now lets go save your boyfriend."

"Dean." Sam groaned displaying a displeased look, "not so loud."

"What in the hell is he doing here. This was not the plan Sam."

Sam shifted his feet "He insisted, there was nothing I could do."

Castiel frowned in frustration and pulled out his sword, dubbed angel blade "Make sure he doesn't get in the way."

Castiel led the way, creeping along the hallways, checking the coast was clear before motioning the boys to proceed. Dean and Sam followed until they reached the entrance to the stairs where a guard stood. Dean stepped forward, motioning to the team before knocking the guard out. Stepping over the body, he wrenching the door open, and motioned the boys to follow, they quickly filed down the stairs, the sound of footsteps rebounding off the cave like walls. The torches casted shadows over their faces, shadowed under their hoods, only their glowing eyes could be seen, they looked demonic in the low light and angelic in direct light. Unearthly creatures they were later described as in fables to come, unflinchingly knocking out guards on their quest to free both a brother, a lover and a stranger in one.

Having effectively and quietly dispatched all guards outside of the dungeon they managed to reach the inside walls without the alarm bells chiming. Dean pulled out his keys and opened the inside door with a squeaking of hinges, far too loud to be misinterpreted as anything other than a dungeon door opening. They cautiously walked into the damp hallways of the prison and were immediately surrounded by 10 guards; half of them were carrying weapons, and the other half were built like war horses. Castiel, Dean and Sam got into battle formation, back to back, and drew their own weapons, angel blade, demon slayer and the Samuel Colt. With silent indication they charged at the men, three to one odds where looking grim, but Castiel hadn't been dubbed best swordfighter for no reason, neither Dean with best fighting instinct and Sam with best technique, each to their own, they held their stance well, as they ducked and parried blows left and right, waiting for that opportune moment to stick the killing blow in the enemy.

"Sam!" Dean called out horrified, looking around as he blocked out the bloody sound of a sword slicing through flesh.

Sam whipped his head around at Deans yell focusing on the retreating silhouette of a guards jogging down the hallway. Sam sprinted after the man who was missing an arm. As he gave chase, two men snuck up behind him tackling him to the ground, and knocking him unconscious, the injured guard escaping in the process.

"Fuck!" Swore Dean, fighting off the men attacking his brother, slicing their throats open with little remorse. Four men surrounded them, as he once again took up fighting formation, going back to back with Cas, assessing the limited options that would get both him, Cas and his unconscious brother out safely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dean, you have to know if we don't make it-"

"Shut up Cas, I'm going to get us outta of here, those dicks aren't going to win."

Cas nodded, biting back his doubts as he clutched his sword tighter, the strong presence of Dean at his back, he willed himself to continue on as the warm sensation of blood was slowly dripping down his side and pooling at his feet,

"Say your prayers you ugly fucks, where you're going, you'll defiantly need them."

"Four against one. You're dreaming buddy, you ain't got no chance Winchester; I'm going to enjoy carving up that pretty little face of yours."

"Keep dreaming Hendrickson. Cas! Now!"

Cas and Dean charged at the men, raising their battle swords high above their heads, grunts and cries echoing around the cavern as they furiously fought. Dean sunk his blade low into a man's abdomen, cutting a long slit along his belly, his intestines spilled out onto the ground, a look of surprise on his brute face as he slammed into the stone floor. Dean kicked the man out of the way, raising his mighty sword again, to block the next guards clumsily executed blow. Spinning on the spot and ducking low, he drove his sword up and out through the guards neck, slicing through his muscles and windpipe with an effective twist, the man gurgled clutching his throat trying to hold the blood back in, before he fell face forward onto the ground blood spewing from his open wound.

Meanwhile Castiel was parrying blows left, right, and centre, adrenaline urging him on as he backed two men against a corner, blocking their range of movement, he sought the upper hand. Cas kicked at the mans feet, badly executed footwork bringing the man to his knees, Cas raised his blade high and sunk it deep into the mans heart with a squelch, killing him instantly. With a strong thrust he slid the blade out of the mans torso, the man free from the blades support slumped to the ground like a marionette who had had its strings cut. The last man was cowering in the corner as he approached, the last moments of the mans life reflected in his dark eyes. With a courageous effort the man furiously raised his weapon, berated his sword with heavy swipes, he left his upper torso wide open for attack. Castiel seized the opportunity, feigning left then swiping right he stuck the sword deep into the mans lung. With a spray of blood, the man fell back, cracking his head open on the hard floor, his brains leaked out of his skull, seeping into the blood soaked floor of the dungeon. The stench of decomposing flesh was layered on the dungeon floor.

"Good job Cas, six to one, and we took them all out. Cas?" tensed Dean, when no reply was heard he slowly turned around, wishing it was not so as he searched for Cas.

"Dean."

"Cas, oh the gods! no, Cas." said Dean frantically running to his side as Cas hit the floor, sinking into unconsciousness. Dean lifted Cas from the blood stained ground, assessing the mans injuries, and finding a long gash running down his side. Dean ripped the hem of his shirt off, holding the rag firmly against Cas's side to staunch the bleeding. "Sam" he called out frantically. When no reply was heard he picked Cas up into his arms, blood soaking down the front of his shirt he carried him away from the deceased, running down the corridor towards the cell blocks the sound of the dead echoed in his footsteps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean ran past cell after cell, faces and bars blurring past him in his rush to find the cell he was searching for, avoiding pools of congealed blood and other unmentionable substances, he carried his burden down the dim gloomy hallways that never seemed to end.

"Cas!" Called an unfamiliar voice at long last, too many minutes had been wasted already searching strangers faces for signs of recognition. "You bastard! What have you done to my brother?"

"Gabriel, I assume your Gabriel, Shut your pie hole! Grab these key's and come out and help me save your brother's life."

Gabriel caught the keys Dean threw at him and quickly unlocked the door, he barely registered his freedom as he rushed to his brothers side.

"I need you to press here firmly, can you do that? Gabriel!"

"Of course, I may have been imprisoned but that does not mean I have lost my very intelligent mind."

Dean ignored him, when he was sure there was enough pressure being applied to the wound, Dean ripped Cas's shirt off completely, examining the full extent of the wound in the torch light. The red gash stood out jaggedly against Cas's paling complexion, a jagged smile mocking Deans efforts to save Cas as he slowly spurted out blood.

"Pinch the sides of his wounds together tightly, keep pressure on the wound at all times." He ordered, trying to recall the brief medical training he had received as a boy. Pulling out some thread, a sharp needle, and a knife from his belt he tried to clear his head and steady his shaking hands in order to administer treatment.

"I'm sorry Cas." He muttered before digging out a piece of metal that was imbedded in his side, Cas came back to consciousness with a start, he immediately started screaming and screaming, pained gasps escaping his lips as Dean worked, struggling to escape their firm grip as Gabriel put his last strength into holding his brother down.

"Its okay babe," muttered Dean as he worked, "almost done now." he said threading the needle as unwelcomed tears streamed down Cas's face. He methodically sewed up his wound, muttering soothing words as he knotted the flesh back together, half way through stitching Cas fell back into unconsciousness, and Dean worked even faster, the sound of footsteps in the distance resounded off the walls reaching their ears.

"Gabriel, take my sword, go see who that is."

"As much as I would love to face down the malicious stranger by myself, I can't even get up from the floor, let alone wield a sword, I'm running on empty here, my power is depleted, blamo. I just used the last of my energy to help you sew up my bro."

"May the gods help you Gabriel, if you don't get your ass up and take my sword, we are going to die here, you got that buddyio, this isn't a game, this is life or death."

"I got that kiddio, I've experienced nothing but fear for my life since I was 14, don't I know about life or death situations, so don't lecture to me you asshole." He said forcing himself to get to his feet, slowly grabbing the sword, leaning heavily on it, and stumbling down the corridor with weighted steps.

Dean defenceless and scared out of his mind, turned his back on Gabriel, and focused every last effort on closing Cas's wound, to stop the bleeding.

Gabriel worriedly peered into the distance, he startled at the intimidating outline of a figure approaching. He immediately started formulating a million excuses in his head, ranging from: this manic forced me out of my cell sir, he forced me to help him, I know nothing of this, arrest him immediately sir; all the way to the less appealing: I'll suck your dick if you forget this ever happened, and we'll just agree it was a misunderstanding.

Gabriel evened out his breathing and forced down the rising panic that was attempting to override his senses. He thought of everything he would miss when he was dead, like the taste of fresh sugar boiled to perfection, the sound of his brother's laughter, the smell of freshly laundered sheets, and the way it felt to be pressed up against Sam in the middle of night, whispering sweet nothings, pretending everything was okay.

Gabriel closed his eyes, dropping the sword, knowing he had no strength in his muscles in which to actually wield it, but hoping he could at least talk his way out of this one.

"Stay back! I have a deadly weapon! And an army of great big strong men right around the corner." he commanded with as much intimidation as he could muster.

"Gabriel, what on earth are you doing?"

"Sam?" He said opening his eyes and dropping the sword to the floor with relief. "Sam! You're part of this useless rescue party." He said running into his arms, and pressing their mouths together.

"Of course."

Gabriel hit him upside the head "You dumbass."

"What the hell Gabriel."

"I could say the same to you, what are you doing down here you idiot. Do you know how much trouble you could get in, imprisonment, torture, death. How dare you risk your life for mine."

"What now I'm not allowed to save your life."

"No."

"Gabriel."

"No, not if it risks your own, you stupid dumbass."

"Its my own life to risk as I wish."

"Samuel Winchester" Sam tensed preparing him for the eventual stripping down from Gabriel, that never came? "I love you." Sam pulled Gabriel in firmly kissing him, "Even if you are a dumbass." Sam chuckled as they broke apart.

"If you're done with your lovefest loverboy, Lets haul our asses outta here before more guards show up."

Sam rolled his eyes, in affectionate annoyance, "let's go."

Sam led the way out, Dean carried Cas, and Gabriel following in the rear.

Their steps echoed against the cold flagstones, the inconsistent drip of blood assaulted their ears every so often as they cautiously travelled down the hallways. After what seemed like an age of weary silent struggling they made it back to the entrance of the dungeon, casually exiting; the stench of the dead clinging to them with its bruising grip. It was then that the alarm sounded, the bells clanging and chiming in the watch tower, promising a final reckoning. They broke into a sprint, hurrying to the final exit, once outside the dungeons they met no resistance taking the most secret routes to reach the outside of the castle, avoiding as many people as possible. They journeyed through hidden doors, closed away behind tapestries, leading to dusty old rooms that harboured legions of secrets from years past. Eventually Sam found the room he had been searching for, throwing the windows wide open he motioned for Gabriel to come closer and bring the sheets from the bed. Tying them tightly together Sam threw the makeshift rope out the window,praying they held he helped Gabriel out, and into the stables below, then proceeded to follow. Sam stood at the base of the makeshift ropes as Dean tried to manoeuvre the unconscious Castiel out of the window, whilst climbing out himself. For a terrible moment it seemed like Cas was going to fall to the ground below, but Sam managed to catch him before any serious harm came, falling back into the mud below to balance out the impact of catching a dead weight he sent muck flying into the air, staining their clothes with filth. With a cry Dean frantically climbed down the rest of the rope, running over to make sure they were okay.

"Thank the heavens Sam." He said kneeling in the mud ignoring the pigs nearby and clutching Castiel's body close.

Sam got up from the floor, pushing the curious pigs away and wiping the mud from his pants Gabriel laughing In the distance he set about saddling his and Deans horses, black as night, and sleek as freshly polished wood. Once saddled Dean propped Cas up on the horse and climbed on after him, Sam following his lead swang himself onto the horse and pulled Gabriel after him.

"Uh Dean," said Sam nervously rubbing the back of his neck "You know you don't have to come with us if you don't want to, you can stay here with Lisa and Emma, you can live the normal applepie life you always dreamed of having, father never need to know your evolvement."

"uh-Huh." Said Dean, sitting up straighter, wrapping Cas tightly in his arms, as he gathered the reigns in his palm.

Gabriel placed his hand on Sams' arm, "Sam." He said shaking his head slightly "Look at them, he's not going anywhere."

Sam nodded, "You're right,"

"Like always."

"Let's get going." He said, shaking the reigns, urging Chevy on as she and Impala sped out through the city streets. Cloaked in the night, their hoods pulled high, they avoided as many as peasants as possible till they breached the gates, speeding off through the fields as the sheep farmers stared at their retreating figures mouth agape. They urged their horses on, galloping fast until they hit the forest, slowing to a trot when they entered the forest line only to avoid low hanging branches and loose roots.

"Gabe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sambo."

"Oh my god, Gabriel!" In the next moment Gabriel fainted, almost falling off the horse, to be caught by Sam in time to miss the sharp hooves of Chevy.

"Is everything alright back there?"

"Gabe fainted, we're going to have to stop Dean."

"Yeah, we'll have to, looks like the suns rising. I saw a cave a while back there we can stay in."

"Okay, lets go."

They pulled the rains turning the horses around, trotting slowly through the undergrowth as sought out the cave.

"There it is." Pointed out Dean "Not much, but it will do."

Sam halted Chevy, and tied her up behind Impala, shaking Gabriel gently in an attempt to rouse him.

"Huh? wha' 'appen'," slurred Gabriel.

"We're stopping till it gets dark again."

"okay, 'oodd." He said slumping forward, barely holding himself upright as Sam helped him down from the horse, carrying him into the cave.

Dean laid Cas gently on a blanket he had spread on the floor, frowning heavily, great furrows etched into his brow,

"Sam, there's something wrong, he should have woken up by now."

Sam laid Gabe gently down on the other side of the cave, and crouched down by Cas, looking into his eyes, and examining his head. Sam sighed, "I don't know what to tell you Dean, maybe he just needs to sleep it off."

"Yeah, maybe, sleep, he needs to sleep."

Sam looked at his brother with concern, "Dean you should get some sleep too, I'll take first watch."

"You sure Sammy?"

"Get some rest Dean."

"Yeah, okay, wake me up in a few and I'll take over." Dean, laid down next to Cas, tucked the blanket around them both and pulled Cas into his arms, he prayed that Cas would awaken by the next day as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Sam worriedly fussed over Gabriel, as he blearily watched Sam tucking him under the blanket.

"I love you." He told Gabriel.

"Love ya twyo." he muttered falling asleep his gaze turned towards at Sam.

Sam paced the cave keeping watch over everyone as they exhaustedly slept on the moonlight fading and the sun rising.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After wearing a furrow in the cave floor Sam relocated his pacing to outside the cave, as the birds chirped their early morning song he sat on a boulder, his head thoughtfully resting on his knees as he watched the sun rise, the purples, oranges and pinks lighting up the dark sky. His mood was dampened too much to enjoy the beauty of the morning sky as new worries invaded his thoughts, he grabbed a dagger from his belt and threw it at the furthest tree he could see, then went to retrieve it, repeating the process over and over until his thoughts were clear, and the sun had risen over the leafy horizon.

"Dean?"'

"Yeah Cas its me. How are you feeling babe?"

"I'm good, my love." Cas moved and pain shot straight up his side, shocking him out of the sleepy daze he was in. "Get off me," he said pushing Dean away, gritting his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain.

Dean looked away hurt, "lay back down Cas, get some rest, I'll be on watch if you need me."

Dean got to his feet shaking off the ghosts of the past and left the cave, but Cas was unable to get back to sleep. He laid there staring at the ceiling, trying to unravel the haze of the last few hours, counting his brothers breathes, reassurances that Gabriel was once again safe and by his side.

"Up you get giagantor, go get some shut eye."

"Have fun." Sam said covering his mouth as a yawn escaped and he stumbled back into the cave. Dean propped himself up against the cave wall, crossing his arms over his chest, and silently brooded. He eventually got to a point where he couldn't sit still anymore, so he grabbed his sword and sharpened it with ingrained habit. The Samuel colt, the sword that belonged to his only mentor all those years ago. He recalled with fondness the day Colt had said fuck it to the system, he deserved to have a lasting memento of his glory, and had arrogantly named the sword after himself. With fighting abilities such as Samuels, no one dared to protest against it. Dean wondered what words of wisdom his mentor would give in this situation if he was alive today, he would probably say listen to your father, thought Dean with a snort, his father was the problem in the first place.

Sam stumbled into the gloomy cave with exhaustion, his feet instinctively carrying him to the other side of the cave to rest beside Gabe. With a fond look Sam sat beside Gabriel, who was heavily sleeping with his mouth open. Sam removed his boots, pulling the blanket around himself, and held Gabe tightly who relaxedly snuggled closer, moments later he drifted off to sleep.

Hearing Sam stumble in and see him snuggle up to Gabriel, a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders as Cas deemed Gabe safe enough to leave in the cave with Sam by his brothers side. Deciding to give up on the notion of sleep altogether, he grabbed his boots, pulling them on in the slowest way possible to avoid jarring his side too much. He then got to his feet, taking a moment to breathe as the room spun, and the pain threatened to engulf him in its fiery depths. Steady headed again, he straightened up and walked into the bright sunlight outside, he locked gazes with Dean who was by the entrance sharpening his sword, a sturdy but plain sword he treasured greatly. Castiel turned away from Dean choosing to ignore him, walking over to Chevy and Impala instead, rhythmically running his hands down their course coats, through their soft manes, and along their strong muscles, he chose to ignore the constant throb in his side. A choice he came to regret as a dizzy spell overtook him, and he had to lean against Impala for support. She snorted noisily with displeasure at being used as a leaning post and defiantly moved away. Cas felt himself toppling to the ground, and braced himself for the impact, he startled as strong hands grabbed him, stopping his decent into certain pain. Cas looked up into worried green eyes, baring a great weight in their depths that Cas wished was not present.

"Thanks" he muttered straightening himself up, only to slump over, Dean dependably catching him again.

"Steady there." Said Dean holding Cas close, gaining him naught but a pissed off look from Cas. To which Dean pretended he didn't notice dragging Cas over onto a log to sit. "Now don't move, I'm going to check on your stitches."

Cas grimaced biting his tongue at the new wave of pain "No, it's alright Dean."

"Don't be a baby, sit still."

"Dean, ow, I said its okay, leave it alone."

Dean ignored him, unwinding the blood soaked rags from Cas's side, he poked around the wound, testing it for tears, Cas cried out in pain.

"Stop whining." said Dean.

"Maybe if you would stop your caveman assessment of my body."

Dean silently chastised him "It doesn't look too good Cas, I'm going to clean it now, wait there."

Dean went to the stream quickly returning with some water and a rag, he gently dabbed around the wound, Cas still felt every touch like a red-hot poker running over his skin, but he stayed woefully quiet.

"It's as good as it's going to get babe, it should be fine as long as you keep it wrapped up. Cas, are you okay?"

He nodded, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Cas." Dean sighed, shifting closer and hugging him tightly, careful to avoid touching his side "I'm sorry.".

Cas hugged back resting his head against Deans firm chest as he breathed out through the stabbing pain. With shock Cas somehow found himself kissing Dean, a pleasurable sensation in which to block out the pain he reasoned to himself. Dean deepened the kiss, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world, that he could be broken so easily. Impala impatiently stomped her hoof on the ground, distracting Cas long enough to regain his reasoning, Cas broke the kiss with reluctance. "No." he said placing his hand firmly on Deans chest, gripping the fabric of Deans shirt tightly as he avoided eye contact, stretching out the silence "Tell me why Dean?" He whispered breaking the spell.

"What?"

"Why do it Dean? Why come back now? Why rescue Gabriel? Why do you reject me, yet still want me?"

"Cas, I ah, I uhm,"

"Just as I thought, the entitled young prince is again lacking in any form of emotion. I can't keep doing this." he said breaking down "Please, Dean, just leave me alone, I deserve to be more than just your latest fucktoy, I deserve better than that, I do, I deserve to give my heart to someone and have them love me for it, I deserve so much more than this. Listen to me now Dean Winchester it's time to make a decision, to choose what you really want, and commit to it wholeheartedly, but whatever you choose to do just stop stringing me along, no more of it Dean, no more."

Cas walked away, each pained step worse than the last, tears fell from his eyes as he pressed his palms hard into his eyes, rubbing away the pain, he was sick of getting upset over the royal highness Dean Winchester, man who felt he was entitled to everything he wanted, even people.

"Stop it" he told his heart, "Stop pining after him, stop loving him, he isn't good for you. He doesn't love you." But his reckless heart would not listen to his rational head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was many hours later that Dean worked up the courage to return to the cave, to face Cas's judgmental stare.

Cautiously walking in, he panicked as his eyes immediately sought out Cas "Cas!" He worriedly called over to the mess of blankets, seeing the state Castiel was in. Dean knelt by Cas, untangling him from the blankets, he held him down as he shivered and writhed, he was having a fit, "Sam! Wake up! Go get me some water from the stream."

"Huh, What's going on?"

"Its Cas's wound, it's gotten worse, he's in real bad shape Sammy."

Sam grabbed his drinking flask and rushed out to the stream filling it with cold water, then hurried back to the cave where Dean and Gabe where kneeling by Cas. Gabe was wrapped in a blanket, sleepily rubbing his eyes and offering advice as Dean panicked over Cas.

"Sam, what the hell took you so long." Said Dean grabbing the water, and started cleaning Cas's wound, removing the pus that was squelching from it, he then dipped the rag in the ice water, moping Cas's brow. He muttered prays to the gods under his breath, he prayed that Cas would survive their wrath, he promised that if the gods spared him he would do whatever it took to make Cas happy again.

It was hours later of taking turns to tend to Cas, wiping away the sweat, and muck, of Dean never leaving his side, that his fever finally broke.

"Thank the gods." Dean exclaimed, stroking Cas's sweat soaked hair.

"Dean? That you?" asked Cas blearily looking up at the faces surrounding him.

"Yeah Cas, I'm here."

"Don' leave me, don' go away again."

"I'm not going anywhere Cas."

But Cas had already fallen back into unconsciousness.

Dean spent the rest of the night by Cas's side. Cas's head resting in his lap, Dean worried over him as he did his best with their limited resources to care of him. Sam and Gabriel mostly felt awkward intruding on this intimate moment, where Dean was baring his soul to Cas as he cared for him, so they made a collective decision to go outside and leave them to it.

"Do you think Cas is going to be alright?"

"One thing I do know about my brother, and that is, he is a stubborn bugger, with the iron will of a camel. He been through a lot worse conditions, It's going to take a lot more to bring him down than this."

"I hope so." worried Sam as he took Gabriel's hand in his, squeezing it as they both silently worried over Cas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Now we've finally got some alone time, with no annoying watchful brothers around, how bout it?" proposed Gabriel wriggling his eyebrows and drawing Sam in close. Sam pushed forward the rest of the way and kissed Gabe with a desperate need, he pushed him up against the cave, and ran his hands all over Gabes body, Unable to help himself Gabe gasped out in pain, Sam immediately stopped.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" asked Sam with concern.

"It's nothing, c'mon sugar lips, don't stop now, not when it's getting to the good part."

Sam looked at Gabe suspiciously "Take off your shirt."

"hmmmm, getting bossy there, my apprentice, me likey, maybe we should put that bossy little mouth of yours to use."

"Gabe, you still haven't removed your shirt."

"Right, removing my shirt pronto, hey, here's a crazy idea, why don't I just keep it on? Gotta have some mystery in our relationship Sambo."

"Gabe take it off now before I take it off for you."

"Sexy," Sam gave a warning step forward "Fine, fine, look I'm doing it, I'm removing my shirt."

Gabe took off his shirt and Sam gasped out loud, no wonder Gabe had cried out in pain, his torso was littered with bruises of varying size, a dark colour that rained across his skin in multiple places, interlocked with differing sized cuts of varying depths, and the occasional cauterised piece of flesh.

"Oh, Gabe, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Its okay Sambo, no need to get so girly on me, it looks way worse than it actually is."

"I'm going to make my father pay for doing this to you, I swear by the gods he will pay."

"I appreciate the thought, who isn't up for a healthy dose of treason, but lets first concentrate on escaping properly big fella, okay? Were still in the middle of nowhere with nothing to defend ourselves should we be attacked." Stated Gabriel putting on his shirt again. "And Sam, keep this between us, okay, don't tell Cas, I couldn't stand to see that pathetic puppy dog look in his eyes"

"Okay Gabe, I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks, Sam. Hey, you hear that I think that's your brother calling me, I better go see what the dumbskull wants."

Sam let Gabriel go, even though he knew his brother was still by Cas's side, and wouldn't think to call Gabe unless he was on fire running past them, and even then it was doubtful. Sam turned his back on the cave, sinking to the floor and banging his head against the cave wall, "Fuck, Fuck them all." He swore, he didn't realise they had already started torturing Gabe before they could rescue him, that he had to endure the worst kind of tortures because of him. He wished he could take it all back, he would apologise to Gabriel a million times, but he knew it would never be enough. He was weak, if only he would have done his duty, then maybe they wouldn't be out here in the middle of nowhere, Cas on the verge of death, Gabe suffering from the after effects of torture, Dean away from his child, and him, alone, lost, clueless, kingdomless and plotting treason of the highest degree.

Cas shifted in and out of consciousness, for the next few days, Dean never left his side. Each time Cas came back to him, he was more and more out of touch with reality. A few times when gaining consciousness he started believing he was an angel sent from the gods, and that he and Dean were together in some type of forbidden romance deal, which was only half right. After many futile attempts Dean eventually gave up on correcting him otherwise, just going with the ridiculous notions of his. Whilst on the other side of things Gabe had started avoiding Sam like the black plague, to which in effect Sam got more and more miserable by the day, retreating for hours at a time into the forest to which he called guard duty but was really just him brooding.

"Hey cas, look at you, on your feet, out and about all by yourself."

"Thanks Sam, I would expect to be healed by now but my grace is damaged, and my vessel is taking longer than expected to reach its optimal health." Said Cas pulling the green blanket tighter that was loosely draped over his shoulder, as he sipped on soup that was mostly boiled water. "Sam can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is there something upsetting Dean, he's been acting very strangely."

"How so?"

"He seems different, I can't quite determine the cause, but he's been treating me as if I'm made of glass that will be broken with the merest of touches, he won't even kiss me. Have I done something wrong?"

"No Cas, you've don't nothing wrong. You know Dean, he's always brooding on something, why don't you try talking to him about it. Hey is that Gabe over there, I got to go speak to him, bye Cas."

"Goodbye Sam." Said Cas worriedly blowing on his soup and taking tentative sips, as his fever ridden brain tried to puzzle out the problem.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Dean, you know that you can tell me anything, even if it's something really bad I wouldn't want to hear, you can tell me right?"

"Cmon babe, if there was anything you needed to know I would tell you."

"I want you to know you can trust me love, you can tell me anything, I'm here whenever you need me, as an angel of the lord I can transport to you in a second if I'm needed."

"Sure thing Cas, if I ever need anything I'll call you."

"Pray"

"What?"

"The most effective way to contact me is by prayer."

"Sure thing Cas, I'll dial you up using the old prayer, how's your soup?"

"Its good, if lacking some flavour, although I do not understand why I have to drink it as I am an angel of the lord and we do not require substance."

"Cas we discussed this, you need food to stay healthy, to be able to stay well, to heal, to keep full, and warm, and healthy."

"I would much rather have you warming me up."

"Okay move over you big lump." Cas moved over, and Dean sat next to Cas, wrapping his arms and the blanket around him, Cas snuggled closer to Dean burying his head into Deans warm chest.

"Love you." Cas said, falling asleep and dropping the soup onto the ground, as it rolled around the warm water melted the snow turning it to mush.

"Love you too Cas." Said Dean picking up Cas, and carrying him back into the cave, setting him down and placing a kiss on his forehead. Dean felt guilty about lying to Cas, but if he was to assume they were still together who was he to correct him, especially if it would only make him miserable and confused. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to correct him the first few times, admittedly he hadn't tried all too hard, but he still tried and that had to count for something right? If he couldn't convince Cas he wasn't an angel, how would he convince him they weren't together, no it was better this way Dean decided once and for all.

Dean took Cas's hand as he cried out in his sleep, muttering soothing words in his ear until he fell back into unconsciousness, he checked on Cas's bandages, and worriedly watched over him, wondering why he wasn't getting any better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean cracked his eyes open, removing his arms from around Cas, he heard Sam and Gabriel arguing outside, a common occurrence these days he noticed with regret. Stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he worried over Cas, who hadn't awoken for a few days now, not since he had eaten the soup Dean had made for him.

With a start the Dean looked up, the noises outside had changed, everything went deadly silent, not even a bird was squaking. Dean knew something had gone awfully wrong. He quickly got to his feet, grabbed his sword from his belt, pulled the blanket further up Cas and silently walked outside. Sword at the ready, he halted with dread at the sight that greeted him, there was a progression of men on horses surrounding Gabe and Sam, his father at the forefront. Swords were pointed at their throats, Gabe and Sam were frozen to the spot with fear clasping each others hands like a lifeline, Gabriel was panicking slightly as the King addressed them, and Sam filled with righteous fury.

The King went silent and the crowds gaze was switched over to the newcomer "Sam, are you alright?" He asked cautiously, a bunch of swords pointed at his throat.

"Been better." Sam replied, smiling ever so slightly at his brother, Dean smiled back in return.

"Dean," his father interrupted "care to explain what you are all doing here."

"Erhm."

"Answer the question!"

"Ahm." At that moment Cas stumbled out of the cave, calling him name, and clutching his blanket.

The guards rushed forward surrounding Cas, swords scraping at his throat.

"Don't you touch him." Dean snarled taking up a fighting stance.

"Stand down Dean." His father commanded "I said stand down."

But Dean did not move from his new position planted directly in front of Cas, his sword drawn, pointing widely at the many knights surrounding them.

"I'm sorry Cas," he apologised "I should have done this from the start, I've been such an idiot."

"It's alright Dean" said Cas confused.

"No, it's really not." He said turning from his father and kissing Cas passionately right there in front of everyone.

The guards gasped in surprise, John Winchester turned a frighteningly shade of red at his sons disobedience, and Gabe laughed, cheering them on.

"Dean, I would think very carefully on what your next move is son."

Dean stared his father down "I'm done. I'm not taking any more orders from you Father."

John had gone past the point of anger, and into something even scarier than rage, it was stone cold fury. He drew his sword and jumped off his horse advancing not on Dean, but Castiel, who was swaying unsteadily, hand on Deans shoulder, giving him what little strength he had as Dean trembled.

"You piece of filth!," John yelled, "You put these sinful ideas in his head. How dare you, I should have killed you when I had the chance instead of letting Dean convince me to spare your life, I will not make that mistake again, I shall put you down like the dog you are."

Dean stood in front of Cas, arm outstretched in front of his torso. "You will have to get through me first father" he warned.

"Dean no." Sam yelled.

"How about instead I take you back to my dungeons, kill the traitor, and mount his head on my wall, sounds like a good plan, don't you agree? Guards! Seize my sons, capture the prisoner, and kill the traitor." yelled John cold fury lacing his words.

"No," shouted Dean angry tears brimming as he was overpowered by the guards, and they tackled him to the ground.

John leant in the mud to which Dean was pressed up against "Don't think you can beat me boy, you never will." The guard then hit Dean around the head and he saw no more.

The guards tied up Gabe, and knocked out Sam who was still fighting to the end. They tied the prisoners tightly to the horses and saddled their own, leading the horses back to the castle through the forest. Gabriel hid his tears as he heard pained shouts in the distance. The only reason they had kept him conscious they had jeered was so he could hear his brother's last pleas for mercy, hear the pained sounds of his spirit leaving his body, and know there was nothing he could do about it.

"_That stupid fool_" he thought, he was probably too delirious to even know what was going on, he would probably just think he could heal himself whole again with a snap of his fingers. "_If only that was true_," Gabe thought squirming against his ropes as they dug into his still healing skin opening his old wounds. Blood dripped down his wrists and a cold dread settled in his stomach, which was not at all helped by the look of reckoning the king was throwing his way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gabriel was back in the dungeons, he couldn't keep his panic inside anymore as he yelled and shook the bars, collapsing in the corner and rocking to and throw, his knees to his chest, the figure of Sam on one side of his cell and Dean in the other. He closed his eyes, and prayed to the gods for forgiveness in every sin he'd ever committed, to die a quick and painless death before the guards could do much damage in the "dungeons of hell", he prayed he could join his brother among the skies. He prayed for Sam to be rescued, to not be forced to return to the court life he so despised, he prayed for Sam's safety from the guards, for the kings forgiveness towards his only sons, but like always his prayers went unanswered.

"Back again Gabriel." The man sneered, "Should have known a little bastard like you couldn't stay away from my knife for too long."

"Nice to see you too father."

His father tried to reach him through the bars as he backed away, "You are no son of mine, you fowl bastard, your whore mother knew that, and so do you."

"Don't you talk about my mother like that." Said Gabe snarling, "You have no right, she was better than you could ever be."

"How would you know, you bastard. You didn't even know her." He chuckled, "That damn whore got her self killed, leaving you a pathetic little orphan."

"My mother is worth a million more than you will ever be, I don't need to know her to see that, she didn't torture people for the mere fun of it, she took care of me and my brothers. Nothing that can be said of you, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I'm real glad the academy took us in, otherwise I wouldn't be here to spit in your face right now."

He laughed wiping his face, "You ain't no knight anymore, Sir Gabriel. Now it's just me and you, and I'm going to make you pay for everything you've ever done to me. I'm going to have so much fun with you and that royal filth, been waiting to get my hand on them ever since I seen you running around with that youngest one."

"Burn in hell father."

"Only one going down under will be you, but at least you'll be united with mommy dearest."

"Go get fucked you bastard."

His father chuckled walking away twirling his knife.

"Sam" he said shaking the bars "Sam" he whispered "Wake up."

Sam woke up reaching for a sword he no longer had "Fuck"

"You said it kiddo"

"Where's Dean?"

"He's in the next cell."

"Cas?'

Gabe shook his head.

"Im sorry Gabe."

"Me too."

"Sammy?"

"Over here"

"Okay, have you seen Cas? Is he there with you?"

"Dean I'm sorry."

The cell block was silent for a few heartbeats.

"Dean?"

"I'm alright Sammy" he said his voice breaking "Fuck, give me a moment.'

Muffled cries could be heard as Gabe awkwardly looked away, grabbing Sam's hand through the bars, as he rested his head against the rusted metal.

"Okay, so do we have a plan on getting outta of this dump."

"There is no way out." mumbled Gabriel sorrowful, "The only reason I got out was because I was rescued by you two numbskulls, and no one was too willing to kill the princes less they face the kings wrath."

"There has to be something."

"I'm sorry Dean, Gabe is right, I studied these dungeons , its virtually impregnable from the inside."

"Sammy, c'mon, we can't give up now."

"I don't know what to tell you Dean."

"You know what, fuck you, fuck you both. You pussies can give up, but I'm not."

"No, Fuck you Dean! That was my little brother they cut down out there. The king has got us beat, there's no more that can be done, accept your fate and move on. At least you'll get out in a few months at most."

"What are you saying Gabe."

"Shit, Sam, you must have figured it out, your father hasn't put me down here to teach me a lesson like he did for his golden sons, I'm not coming out of this one Sambo."

"No, you have it wrong Gabe, we'll get through this one like we always do."

"Glad you have so much faith in my abilities Sambo, but this is a fight we can't win. Your father has tortured many, killed countless, he killed Cas Sam. The only reason he didn't kill me as well is that he gets some sick form of pleasure in seeing people suffer."

"Well find a way out of this, we have to," said Sam resting his head on the other side where Gabriel was resting, placing his hands over Gabriel's and clutching at the bars tightly.

Dean was pacing the too small cell and giving each guard that passed the stink eye. The first time they grabbed him, he fought, resisting every torture they threw at him with a slurry of curses. It was then after that, they figured out the only way to get to him was to do double tortures, torturing Sam and Dean at the same time. It was unbearable having to suffer his brother's screams, his own begging and pleading to make them stop, the fanatical glee in their eyes as they enjoyed every moment of sticking the knife in and burning their flesh with hot pokers. The next worse thing after directly watching his brother being tortured, was the between time when after his own torture where his gaze was drawn to the two empty cells, his own brain imagining all the possible tortures that was happening to Gabe and Sam in the bloodied room down the hall. He wondered how long it would be until Sam broke under the strain of seeing both his brother and lover being tortured to the point and beyond. How long would it be before he broke as well? How long would it be before he forgot what freedom was? The taste of chapped lips? The colour of blue eyes? The absence of pain? How long would it be before he lost himself completely?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Gabriel."

"Michael? Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

"I've been assigned here."

"Right, father's protégée, how could I forget."

"Listen brother, I don't have long, I'm here to warn you; try the soup tonight, a special ingredient has been added."

"The soup? What are you going on about Michael?"

"Just try the soup, okay."

"Okay."

Michael walked away, pretending he hadn't been there at all.

"Mike," Gabe called down the corridor, his brain piecing it together "Thanks."

Michael ignored him, kicking at a prisoner's cell, stoic as ever.

Gabriel spent the rest of the day staring up at the ceiling as the boys slept on. He counted Sam's breaths out of boredom having nothing better to do with his time, the sound reassuring his frayed nerves, he noted with relief they were fairly consistent. When he got tired of that he started worrying, wishing against everything that whatever Michael had planned would work out, that they would never again have to look into the cold relentless demonic eyes of his torturers. They always looked too gleeful for his liking, their excitement increasing whenever they were allowed to pick up the knife and started carving away.

A bang startled him and Gabriel sat up slowly, careful to hide his excitement as the tray was placed through the bars. He scooted forward, picking up the metal spoon and stirred around the cold soup that resembled slightly green puke. With a metallic ting he hit something, it was a key he gathered with excitement as he fished it out with his spoon, wiping the soup off on his tattered trousers. He hid the key in a crack between his and Sam's cell. He daren't risk escaping now, he was wiser to know not to escape in the middle of day with many guards walking the corridors, for now he would wait, he would keep the secret to himself until the opportune moment presented its self.

It was after a few more days of relentless torture that Gabriel decided the moment was right. The guards hadn't changed over for the night, and instead were busy with a disturbance down the other side of the dungeons. A rowdy prisoner starting a fight, not an uncommon occurrence in the dungeons, but perfect timing allowing them to escape.

"Sam," he whispered through the bars "wake up."

"Gabe, what is it, it's not time is it?"

"No Sam, what I have is far better than torture, I have freedom."

Sam sat up brushing his long hair from his face and pressed up against the bars listening intently.

"I'm going to try something insane, but if it works we might just survive. All I need is to know is you'll be with me on this, you can stay here if you want, they won't kill you, but if you leave with me they will most definitely try to kill you without hesitation."

"Gabe I love you, I would follow you to the ends of the world if you wished."

"Getting sentimental on me there." He said taking Sams hand and kissing it "okay lets get outta here."

Gabe pulled out the key from the hidey hole, silently as possible he unlocked the door to avoid attracting attention. He winced at every squeak of the door, pausing every so often to check for guards before continuing. Successfully pushing the door open he proceeded to open Sams cell, yanking the door open and pulling him into a much needed hug before opening Deans cell.

"Dean." Sam silently urged, "Wake up, were getting out of here."

But Dean did not move.

"Dean?"

"It's alright Sammy, go without me, I'll cover for you."

"Dean! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm going to stay here Sam, I'm tired Sammy, I can't do it anymore, I'm tired of fighting."

"Dean damn it! Snap out of it, I'm not leaving here without you."

Gabriel urged them on looking frantically down the hallway "Stow your shit Dean, we don't have time for this." He grabbed Dean forcing him to his feet, Dean wincing as he was jostled unkindly by Gabriel and pushed out the door. "Move it" he said forcedly pushing Dean in front of him as Sam followed behind, creeping along the wall.

"Prisoners!" Came a shout "They are escaping."

"Shit shit, oh shit! Run!" Swore Gabe breaking into a fast sprint.

"Dean! Run!" Yelled Sam, at the sound of his brother's voice he broke out of his revere and starting running following behind Sam as they ran up the stairs, guards running behind them.

Gaberiel shoved the key into the lock as quickly as he could, yanking the doors open with a heavy bang. Sam barrowed straight into the man guarding the dungeon doors, knocking him out with a well aimed punch to the temple. Gabe held his hand out brining Sam back to his feet as they ran up the nearest stairway, ducking into what appeared to be a vacant room and barricading the door.

Gabe leant on the door heavily, holding his side as he sat on the floor, Sam stood next to Dean looking at his brothers vacant expression with concern.

Gabe called Sam over to sit by him. Once Sam planted himself close by Gabe, he lifted up Sam's shirt wincing as he examined the injuries from weeks of torture, standing out harshly against the candle light.

"Dean. Is that you?"

Everyone snapped their heads up to instantly focus on the second doorway in the room which lead to a simple wash room.

"Dean, what are you doing here? They told me you were missing."

"Lisa."

Lisa ran to Dean, wrapping him in her arms, stepping back when he inhaled sharply, recoiling in horror as he saw the state he was in.

"Dean, oh Dean, What has happened to you?"

Dean looked away unable to meet his wives gaze not for the first time in their marriage.

A loud wail escaped from the washroom "Wait a moment" she said going to the washroom and returning with Emma in her arms.

"She missed you." Said Lisa fondly, placing her in Deans arms,

"Lisa," Dean said cradling his daughter, "I can't, I'm not staying."

"What do you mean?"

"Lis, it's no good for me here, we're not a good match, we never have been."

"Dean, you can't."

"I'm sorry Lisa."

"I'm pregnant." Lisa covered her mouth with shock at the words coming out on their own accord.

"Pregnant," he said shocked.

"Yes" she said a stern look on her face.

"And you're sure it's mine."

"Yes Dean." She said mildly offended. "As Emma is yours, so is this baby."

Dean looked away, unable to meet her gaze. Instead his gaze landed on Sam, who was sitting on the floor clasping Gabe's hand, Gabes head resting on his lovers shoulder. Deans eyes pleaded for help in making a decision, travelling up to Gabe's stern gaze as he judged Dean with scrutiny. Feeling uncomfortable he looked away, back to Lisa's expectant expression, he decided once and for all he would do what was right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"This changes nothing."

"Dean." She begged "Please, don't do this to me, don't do this to our children, you know how they treat women whose husbands abandon them. Your father will not support our children if you leave, especially if the babe is another girl."

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving with my brother." He nodded his eyes blurring, and his voice wavering.

"I'll scream, and then what will you do Dean?"

Gabe moved forward as quick as his weakened state would allow, knocking Lisa out. She fell back on the bed, her red gown flayed out beneath her.

"Gabe was that really necessary." Chided Sam.

"She would have broken our cover. Don't worry, she's only unconscious, the child will be fine."

Dean turned away, placing Emma in her mother's arms "Let's go" he said turning his back on Lisa. Looking out the window he examined the wall for footholds, and started climbing down. Sam followed, anxiously watching Gabe above him as he kept stopping to breathe through the pain.

They eventually made it to the ground, and Dean spotted a horse and cart nearby, untethering it he made Sam and Gabe hide beneath the covering, amongst a pile of wood and other merchandise. Rifling through the clothes by his side, he pulled a large brimmed straw hat low over his face and donned a long jacket, which to Deans delight was filled with gold. He steered the horse out of the city, adopting an accent of a city dwellers he convinced the newly stationed guards at the gates to let him out, slipping them a few gold coins to not search the cart he guided the horse out the city and down the dirt high-way.

Night fell long before he stopped the horse and cart, uncovering cart he helped Gabe and Sam down, cutting the horse loose, he abandoned the nag and cart for favour of trekking deep into the forest where no knight could easily track them. Stepping over stone, branch and unearthed roots they filed through the forest, deeper and deeper, till they had lost complete sight of civilisation, Dean leading the way.

"Dean," Sam stage whispered interrupting the silence of the night "We need to stop Dean."

"We need is to keep going, get as far away as we can."

"Dean its pitch back, we can't see a thing, we are going in nowhere but circles, I'm sure I've passed that tree at least twice now. We are all need rest Dean, Gabe can barely stay upright."

"I'm fine Sam." Gabe slurred leaning against a nearby tree and sinking to the floor, biting back a cry of in pain. "Actually, Maybe I'm not as fine as before so described."

"Dean, we need to stop."

"Fine, well stop for a few hours if that stops your bitching."

"Thank you for your consideration Dean." Said Sam sarcastically.

Dean ripped a branch down from a nearby tree, and set about sharpening it with a rock, setting himself down on a nearby boulder, he watched Sam and Gabe get comfortable, wrapped around each other they fell instantly asleep on the forest floor.

When the stick was as sharp as it was going to get Dean set about pacing the encampment, mentally trying to hurry the sun to show its stupid face.

"Scrawling at it isn't going to do anything." Dean jabbed the stick barely missing Gabe who stepped out from the bushes.

"Watch where you are pointing that thing."

"Give a guy some warning next time."

"Go get some sleep kiddo, I'll take over guard duty."

"Its fine, I have it covered."

"We just travelled a full night and day through the forest, you need to rest dude."

"Looks like you need the rest more than me Gabe." He said indicating.

"Get your head out of your ass, you can't do shit with no sleep and you know it, number one rule of survival: keep the instrument in good condition, and you're in desperate need of a good tune up."

"Don't lecture to me Gabe, I've been through all the training you have."

"Good, then you should know what needs to be doing."

Dean stormed off back to the encampment and Gabe sat down with a sigh. "The things he did for love." He thought stretching out his cramped limbs and wincing, as he set about carving a sharp stick of his own.

All too soon the sun had risen. With regret Gabe awoke Sam who was sleeping peacefully, gently blowing air on his face.

Sam woke up smiling "Gabe stop, please." He said pulling him in and kissing him to distract him from future mischief.

"Come on, my mornings are bad enough without having to witness my brother making out with 5 inch Eris over there."

Sam pushed Gabe away, shooting an annoyed face his brothers way, Gabe stuck his middle finger up at Dean kissing Sam sloppily.

"Time to hit the road brother." Said Dean stretching.

Gabe picked up his sharpened stick, kicking at the ground as Sam took his hand, and followed Dean into the forest.

They fumbled their way randomly through the undergrowth until they hit a small farming town.

"Bingo." Dean cheered. "See Sam, I knew if we went far enough north we would hit something."

"Luck" Sam mumbled and Gabe chuckled.

"Hey, I'm an expert navigator ill have you know."

"Sure you are big fella," said Gabe patting him on the arm.

As they entered the town the first thing they spotted was the building of the local blacksmith, a few handy swords cooling out in the open.

Sam went left, and Dean right, taking the swords and procuring clothes and food, whilst Gabe stole as many weapons as he could swipe.

"I feel wrong about this." Said Sam later as they were eating around a campfire, "isn't there a way we could pay them back."

"With what? Our money that sank in the stream, and has probably found its way to Helorus by now." Snorted Dean "yeah right."

"He's got you there Sambo."

"Shouldn't you be on my side."

"I'm always on your side lover boy." Dean gagged "but your brother only makes good points once every millennium, so we must encourage these rare moments so one day if we are very lucky they may happen once again."

Dean chucked a wad of dirt at him, he cheered as it hit Gabe.

"You're lucky that my sword is on the other side of the fire, and my stomach is too full to move."

"Sure thing little man, I'm ready to duel you anytime, anytime."

Gabe poked his tongue out, pulled Sam in, whos hand was absent-mindly resting on his thigh, kissing him messily.

"And that is my cue to leave." He said as he picked up the new sword, the sound of laughter, and Sam's chiding blanketed his footsteps as he walked away.

Walking by the stream to relieve himself his mind wandered, thinking back to Cas, and how cruel life was, so fleetingly easy to have it disappear from the world. His mind sharpened as a twig snapped, doing up his pants, he lifted his sword, and focused his mind. Hiding behind the shadows in trees, he approached the noise.

He sighed in relief as he saw it was no more than a rabbit digging in the ground, a startled look on his tiny face as it stared at him in fright.

"You're lucky we just ate furball, or you'd be rabbit stew."

Dean felt hot breath on his neck, as he swung around, bringing his sword up fast and strong to be parried with a resounding clang as two swords met.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Is that anyway to greet me after I've travelled so far."

"Cas?"

"Hello Dean."

"But you're dead."

"Sorry to disappoint."

Dean dropped the sword and fell to his knees, "You were dead," he repeated over and over. Cas knelt down next to Dean and hugged him tight, rocking him back and forwards soothingly, Deans head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Dean we heard something are you okay? Cas?" Said Sam freezing, Gabe by his side, as Cas's tear stained face met Sams then sought out his brother.

"Cassie, you're alive." He said running and wrapping his arms around both his brother and Dean.

"Sam." Said Cas when everyone let him go, and he got to his feet extending his hand.

Sam ignored his hand, bringing him in for a hug instead "I'm glad you're okay Cas," He said patting him on the back firmly, "but I cant but help but wonder, how exactly did you survive? We all grieved for you Cas, we thought you were gone for good."

"Yes that is a good question. How did you survive Cas?"

"C'mon numbskulls, enough with the royal interrogation already, let's just celebrate my brother has returned, questions later." He said looping an arm around Cas's shoulder and sitting him by the fire, shoving some meat into his hands and happily chatting. Cas stared off into space, distracted and eating little, as everyone talked animatedly around him. When everyone decided to retire for the night cas was still sitting around the fire staring up at the stars.

Dean sat down on the log next to Cas, their knees brushing together.

"Cas talk to me, what's going on." Cas stiffened, his shoulders jutting out sharply against his muscular frame.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"C'mon Cas, your obviously not 'fine'."

"It is of no concern."

"Cas, tell me, how exactly did you escape those guards."

Cas held his breath, letting it out all at once "No Dean, you would not like to hear this story, and I will not tell it to you. Don't ask me again."

"Cas,"

"Dean, I want to be left alone."

"Okay Cas, if that's what you want, I'm here when you're ready to talk."

"You can stay, I'm going to bed." Said Cas getting up and leaving Dean by the fire, who was tearing a small twig apart, piece by piece and tossing it in the flames.

"I am glad you are alive brother." said Gabriel into the dark of the night as Cas settled, laying down on the cave floor.

"As am I." said Cas as his brothers worried gaze sought his avoidant one in the dark of night, asking silent questions Cas wouldn't answer.

Cas woke up in a cold sweat, shaking off the holds of a nightmare. He stretched and found his way outside, the sun barely peaking over the trees, he found Dean propped up against a tree, sword in hand, fast asleep. Cas removed the sword from his grasp, and covered him with a blanket, pacing the forest floor, he clutched the sword tight as his memory uninvitingly recalled his brush with death:

**_The fever was raging high and he could barely think straight, let alone have hope of putting up any form of resistance, as Cas looked down the blade of the sword pointed at him and into the soul of the man behind it, he knew his death was assured. He readied himself, accepting the plain truth that he was going to die, extinguished with one fell swipe like a candle brightly lit then immediately snuffed out. He closed his eyes, praying to the gods for an easy path into heaven. Too weak to fight, down on his knees, and faced with certain death he felt nothing but a resounding regret for the possibilities of a future he would never see._**

**_"Hold it there boys," said one of the men, the leader, placing a firm grip on the assailants arm that had raised the sword._**

**_"I've been reviewing our orders 'ere and I've realised something important 'ere. I've found it 'ere that we were not told by the boss man the way in which we should kill him 'ere."_**

**_"No, we were not ay." piped up one of the men._**

**_"So gentlemen, I say we gather our thoughts together per say. Anyone have any ideas? Which way could we best do our duty? How could we best please our king?"_**

**_The group laughed, sending out suggestions, each one more horrible than the last. _**

**_It wasn't known who suggested the idea, but by group consensus it was decided that they wanted to have as much fun as possible with the prisoner first._**

**_The group surrounded Cas like sharks circling their pray they walked around him, no one brave enough to make the first move. The biggest man pushed one of the smallest men forward, and then it was as if some unspoken inhibition had been broken, and the men descended on Cas who soon began begging them to stop. The group of four men surrounded Cas in a circle one man at a time taking their time to do as they pleased to Cas, loosing caution as time wore on, as Cas's struggles grew weaker. Cas was at his breaking point and far beyond as one of the men was on top of him, he laid there, accepting whatever the man did to him, given up fighting bback a long time ago. As the man grunted and panted like a dog on top of him, one of his knives was loosened and slid out of his belt, focusing for the first time since it all started, he inched his fingers towards the weapon, whist the man was preoccupied, he picking up the dagger, clutching it tight his last hope ignited like a spark behind his eyes, giving him courage to fight back as he stuck the dagger deep into the man's stomach, gutting him from side to side. Blood staining his chest he pushed the dead body off of him, and charged at the other three men, who had there guard down, their backs to him as they made lewd comments and fastened their pants. Taken unawares Cas easily sliced their throats, screams gurgling in their throats as their three bodies hit the floor simultaneously. He felt nothing but relief as the mans life left them, the hatred for the world dying in their eyes as Cas cringed. Wiping the blade on his tattered clothes he stripped them off, stealing the clothes off one of the mans dead bodies. As he put on a new shirt, he looked down to see his old wound ripped open again, various aches and pains twinging deep in his body every time he moved, not to mention the new littering of wounds in various placed to add to it all. Cas ripped up a mans shirt and tied it around his wound, gathering himself up, he went into automatic, disconnected himself from his emotions completely, he urged himself on, leaving the horror scene behind him._**

**_Wandering around the forest delirious, and completely out of his mind Cas came across a wooden cabin. A lady was sitting on the porch carving up some arrows._**

**_"Please, if you would be so kind, I am in need of some assistance." Said Cas, dropping to his knees, and clutching his bleeding side that was soaking through his shirt. The last thing he thought of before blacking out was of the unwavering feeling of love buried behind green eyes._**

**_He awoke on soft linen in a white washed room, the smell of lavender around him, a resounding ache all over his body. The first few weeks Cas was delirious, imagining things that weren't there, such as: hounds of hell, human souls, and bright angel wings. Eventually in boughts of sanity he came to learn the name of his rescuer was called Ellen, and she had a daughter named Jo, they ran a small local bar with their adopted son Asch, and were generally nice people. So used to taking in strangers and keeping them hidden, they thought nothing of Castiel coming to their porch blooded and bruised. They asked no questions, and wanted no answers, all they requested of him that as soon as he was able, he earn his keep. Under the careful watch of Ellen and Aschs medical balms he soon recovered in record time, moving on to wait tables, and fetch weird herbs for Aschs medical experiments in the effort to regrow the arm and leg he lost in battle. For a little while at least Castiel managed to find some peace in the small but homely bar among the trees; until the day came where the royal guard graced their pub, forcing him to move on with their frequent reoccurrences and questioning stares. Making empty promises to visit again, he thanked them all and closed that chapter in his life, hiring a horse, Cas travelled two towns over to the east, and got a job at the blacksmith apprentice. Taking on a covert identity as a farmer's son, he soon learned under the tutelage of the local blacksmith Rufus how to forge a perfect sword, and wield it in a way that would cause the most damage._**

**_No matter what he did he wasn't happy in that town, a piece of him felt like it was missing, and he was often plagued by the constant paranoia that he would be found out and punished. One night as Cas was forging swords, news came to him that someone had started a riot at Ellen's bar; Quickly abandoning the weapons he was forging he grabbed his horse and rode hard into the night to help quell the mob. When he returned, he found that all his weapons were missing, furious with the hooligans, he grabbed his pack, and sword, examining the ground he tracked the marking the robbers had carelessly left in the mud. Cas easily found their dwelling and with surprise he watched as his brother and Sam teasing Dean. With a pang of longing he watched as Dean stormed off and followed him into the night, realising all of a sudden what he had been missing working at the blacksmiths._**

"Cas are you okay?" asked Dean worry lacing his tone.

"yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, you were really out of it there." Dean said searching Cas face. "I called your name a dozen times and you didn't respond."

"To tell the truth" said Cas clearing him throat "I'm not fine."

Dean pulled Cas to him, as he wrapped his arms around him tightly just holding him, and saying nothing.

They stood like that for a while just holding each other, baring their souls in the only way they knew how.

"I missed you." admitted Cas emotion plaguing his voice.

"Me too, when I thought you were dead, it was the worst moment of my life, I can't go through that again."

Cas brought their lips together tenderly kissing Dean, resting their foreheads together the just took a moment to breathe each other in.

"Don't leave me again."

"I wont." Was the unspoken promises travelling between the silence.

Gabe looked on from the shadows standing next to Sam.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I really do hope so, but as long as we got each other I think they'll be just fine."

Gabriel turned away from his brother and Dean, he kissed Sam drawing a smile from his morose expression. Wrapped around him the early morning sun lit up their features, outlining them in golden rays, Gabriel felt like the world was final coming together at last.

**To be continued…..**

a/n (I've left out authors notes per chapter so be prepared to suffer through a long one)

Okay my readers, here's the plan, next chapter epilogue, exciting stuff I know, but wait there's more, after that will be a part two!, uploaded here as well because for the life of me I cannot think of a clever name for part 2, and part 1 is not long enough to separate anyway. So, part two will be up in a while after epilogue depending on my motivation. Also before I forget, thanks to awesome people: Maknatuna (who writes awesome stories, check them out guys) and Allyson Jalexa (who has the best reactions to the daily sufferings I inflict on characters) for reviewing every chapter, you guys really motivated me to stick to the once a day upload schedule, and to you silent readers, (don't think I don't see you), thanks for reading the fic, and if you could review that would be totally awesome, as I love reading all reviews, even if its only to criticise, it will motivate me to actually upload chapters, and continue the story. Anyway stay tuned for more heartbreak.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

**8 Years later**

"State you name peasant." Said Dean holding his sword to the mans throat.

"Adam." Said the boy quaking "Adam Milligan, of the royal court."

"Is what you say to be true. Is the king dead?"

"Yes sir, announced today, his heart has given out, they are searching for a new heir as both his sons are dead. Rumour is it will go to the oldest sons child when he is of age, prince Benjamin."

Dean nodded thoughtfully "You may go now."

"Brother." Called Dean "I have some news, you may want to sit down."

"What is it Dean."

"Our dear old father is dead."

"Dead?" repeated Sam.

"yep, Deader than a door nail, and we are too apparently."

"Good, than that means no one will come looking for us, and we can live here in peace."

"Sam we have to back, I can't put all that responsibility on my son"

"Dean, you don't even know the kid."

"It doesn't matter, it's still my responsibility."

"and you're just going to get up and leave the entire life you have built here?"

"Not everything, you'll come with me of course, and rule by my side."

"No Dean. What about Gabe? What about Cas? How will the kingdom react to having two kings instead of a King and Queen, not well I expect."

Dean kicked a rock slashing out at a low hanging branch with his sword. "They obviously can't come with us, they'll have to stay here."

"and you think they'll just roll over and accept that?"

"There's no choice other choice, they'll just have to." Said Dean with resolution, the old words of his father echoing in his ears "A kingdom must have a king and queen to rule it."

"Dean that's bullshit and you know it, we haven't lived out here in the middle of nowhere for 8 years or so, for you to go crawling back to father now."

"Sam this is my final decision, it's not for you to question."

Sam stared his brother down rising to his feet, meeting the unmoving glare in his brothers eyes before shaking his head and turning away. "Maybe Cas can talk some sense into you." He said.

"What's that all about?" questioned Gabe, walking quickly to catch up to Sam's hurried footsteps.

"As if you don't already know, you we're eavesdropping on the whole conversation."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, but either way it's better to have a firsthand account from the source."

"Dean wants us to return to Abderato do our duty, and accept the responsibility of the entire kingdom."

"Are you going with him?" whispered Gabe quietly.

"I don't know." Replied Sam in hushed tones.

"Well one thing I do know for sure, dear young Cassie is not going to like this."

Sam nodded in agreement, looking downcast at Gabriel's easy acceptance.

"What the fuck are you thinking in that stupid head of yours, Dean Winchester. Are you insane? Have you forgone sanity? or maybe it is I who have lost my head and gone insane, because I simply cannot believe this Dean, after everything, after you were tortured, after I nearly died, and you want to return there. After we both fought so damn hard to escape that miserable life, you want to condemn yourself to it again, I can't even begin believe you are considering this."

Dean was speechless after Cas's rant, taken aback by the pure intensity of his outburst.

"That's right Dean Winchester don't you dare say anything, because if you ever again say to me you want to leave me here, all alone in this backwater town whilst you drown in misery in that castle, I may kill you." Said Cas throwing up his hands in frustration.

Dean looked abashed for a while, then got a look in his eye, like he would enjoy eating Cas alive.

"What?"

"You're really hot when you get angry."

"Really Dean, now, when I'm furious with you."

"Yeah." He said getting into Cas's space, smiling seductivly, as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their flushed bodies together and kissed him, making sinful noises low in his throat.

Cas arched his back as Dean placed bruising kisses along his neck.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Said Cas as Dean undid the laces on his shirt, removing it, and tossing it to the side.

"Cas, It pains me to admit it, but you're right, I could never truly leave one such as you, I would be back within the day, realising my mistake and begging you to take me back."

"You're right, you truly wouldn't last a day without me."

Dean chuckled against his skin as he nuzzled his neck. "Damn right."

"Love you too Dean." He said bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss as they tumbled into the bedroom, removing clothes as they went.

"You've really blown it now." Said Gabe stepping out from the forest.

"Are you friggen everywhere?" said Dean aggressively.

"Only where it matters Deano, only when it matters."

"Leave me alone Gabriel, you're ruining my good mood."

"I'm hurt Dean, I am the bringer of good moods to luckless saps like you everywhere."

"More like the bringer of bad moods to innocent people."

"What has got your panties inn a twist? You're still not seriously considering the ridiculous motion of going back to that cesspit full of backstabbing, blood and gore."

"Not you too."

"Yep you dumbass, I'm not letting this one go without a good old fashioned melodramatic fight for my true love, I hear of your plans to take Sam with you, and I'm no letting you."

"You're not letting me?"

"Nope-sir-o, I have as much right to him as you, maybe more so, I'm not letting you wreck Cassies life again, nor am I letting you wreck what me and Sam have built here."

"You're just scared you'll loose if I ask Sam to go with me, that he'll choose me over you."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't ask him to decide, that's the difference between you and I Dean. That's also why I'm begging, no I'm telling you, in all seriousness, don't you dare do this Dean, don't you dare break his heart over your unresolved daddy issues."

"This is not about me, it's about the kingdom, surely you must know of loyalty?"

"Maybe once, but after being tortured, and imprisoned -multiple times may I add- by this very kingdom, the only loyalty I have left is to Sam and Cassie, as should yours be Dean. I know of loyalty Dean-o, I've just placed them where it matters, where do your loyalties lie Dean? Have you even asked yourself? Are your loyalties where they should be? Choose the right chose Dean, or else I may have to show off my own highly developed skills in the art of torture."

Dean stood there angrily clenching his fists as Gabriel disappeared into the night. The clashing of Rams sounded in the distance, and he decided to go to the pub, drown his conflicting thoughts in mind-numbing alcohol. Once again a familiar scene presented itself were his heart was battling with his head, instead this time his heart was winning, and it scared him beyond all things.

The fear in his heart soon turned to anger in his veins, far easier to handle, burning through him like a fire, drowning in taste of cheap liquor.

Dean ducked as a glass was thrown at the wall above his head, the pub was more crowded than usual he noted with annoyance.

"Watch it buddy." Dean slurred at what Dean assumed was a man.

"You bumped into me you arse." Said the man who Dean now realised was a woman.

"Stop bitching woman." Said Dean, to which he was punched in the side of the face and pined to the bar, bear nuts crunching under him, the sour smell of liquor assaulting his nostrils.

"I'm the royal guard you ass, keep talking and you'll find your smug ass in jail where it belongs. Maybe there you can learn some respect"

"Sure thing sweetheart."

"Wait a minute Anna, I know that ass."

Dean squinted the woman, she didn't seem familiar.

"As I live and breathe, Dean Winchester is alive."

"Sorry, your names not coming to my mind sweetie, no disrespect but I have mostly blocked out most of my drucken fucks of the past."

The lady crossed her arms "You disgust me, we have never slept together, its Ruby, your brother's wife."

"huh, you mean Sammy?"

"Unless you have another brother I don't know about."

"Nope, only the one." He said winking at Anna who was giving him a foul look.

"Dean, still up to your old tricks I see, except this time the space by your side is empty, why isn't Sam here stopping your stupid ass from landing itself in trouble or has he abandoned you, just like everyone eventually does."

"Shut up, you son of a bitch." Dean said taking a shot "He's around." Dean looked around the pub as if to spot his brother there by his side. "He just you know not around at this moment."

"I see as well as your suicidal tendencies have not changed, you wit too has not increased. With your detailed instructions I shall easily locate Sam from "around" right now."

"Leave be Ruby you bitch, Sam told me himself he never wants to see your ugly face ever again. Your marriage wasn't even real, it was built from nothing but lies and guilt from responsibility right from the very start."

"Are we still talking about me Dean?"

Dean glared at her, drinking the rest of his whisky and requesting more.

"You know, now that I've found you both again, I think I'll go ask Sam myself what his thoughts are on us." Said Ruby "Guards! Arrest this man immediately he is a royal blood traitor to the crown, and extremely dangerous."

The guards swarmed Dean, subduing him easily in his drunken state, but still managing to get in a few good punches as he was taken down.

Ruby fixed her hair and straightened her armour, her boots thudding heavily on the ground, it was time for some good old fashioned payback.

**Dont miss Part 2 up next**


	15. Part 2: Chapter 1

**Part 2**

Chapter 1

"Ruby." Exclaimed Sam shocked "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Sam," Said Ruby "just passing through town, I'm dropping off some supplies for the smaller towns."

"How's that going?"

"Deadly boring, and unsanitary; I never thought my ass could hurt this much from riding in the saddle all day. Now, enough of me, Sam my man, how's peasantry treating you? Found anyone special to share in the degradation."

"Kinda, yeah."

"Good for you, give me all the juicy details, starting with: on a scale to summer fling to I really want to marry you, how serious would you rate it?"

"uhm." said Sam "We've been together more than 8 years, so you could say it's pretty serious."

"Well, that's a commitment right there, you must love this chick very much then?"

"Yeah I do, Gabriel is kinda the love of my life."

"Good for you Sam that's a rare thing to have I'm glad you found it, make sure you hold onto that whilst it lasts, its usually at the 10 year mark they start to get itchy feet, and find someone younger, hotter, and with much more money."

"Gabriel isn't that type of person."

"They never are, but give them a few beers, a set of abs, and they'll be anyone. Especially in a boring old town such as this with nothing to do other than count the chickens, and raise a few mongrels. Anyway speaking of town, I just saw your brother leaving it."

"What? Where was he going?"

"I asked him the same thing actually, he was travelling down the only road out of here, muttering something about accepting responsibility or something, returning to the kingdom to replace his father. If that means anything to you."

"Yeah, it does, thanks for your help Ruby, but if you'll excuse me I really have to go."

"Goodbye Sam." Sam ran off at a high speed "Hey Sam! We should catch up some time, get a few drinks."

"Yeah, totally, I'll bring Gabriel." Said Sam turning around.

It was then that a man snuck up behind him, kicking out his feet from under him, restraining his arms behind his back, and slipping a cloth bag over his head. He forced Sam into what seemed like a small room, tying his wrists and ankles to something wooden and soft.

Dean shook the bars of the horse drawn cage, his head throbbing out of his skull with the click-clack of the wheels, hitting him like a nail driven into his brain.

He shook the bars one more time before sitting down on the floor of the cage, turning over varying theories in his mind he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Ruby." Said Sam blinking as bright light assaulted his eyes. "What is this? What is going on?"

"I don't know Sam, it appears my guard has betrayed me locking me in here with you."

"Do you know where we are?"

Ruby shook her head, it doesn't look familiar.

Sam looked around, he was tied with a thick rope by his ankles and wrists to a bed. He tugged on the restraints, succeeding only in cutting into his wrists, they were too tight to escape.

"What is going on Ruby?"

"An old fashioned kidnapping." She said unsheathing a knife and undoing the ropes that bound her hands, preparing to start on the ones that held Sam "Someone must have let it slip who you really are, prince Samuel Winchester."

Sam gasped as the knife slipped and cut him, "Sorry," apologised Ruby, "my hands are shaking. You better finish it off, I don't want to cut you again."

He took the knife and cut the rest of the binds off, "Where did you get a knife from?"

"I always keep one in my boot, those idiots didn't even check there, one advantage to being a girl, they always underestimate you every time. It always gets those big brave warriors when they don't see the sword come up to sever their spine in half."

"I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley."

"You know it Sam. Now how do we get out of here?" she said knocking on the walls.

Sam took the other side, trying to knock the boards out with a hard enough blow.

"What's going on in there!" shouted a guard running in, "Fuck!" he swore "The prisoners are loose. Redd! Come help me here." The two bulky men subdued Sam first, taking the knife from him. Then surrounded Ruby binding her hands together tying them together uncomfortably tight "Now behave you lil brats, don't make me call on Lilith. She won't be too happy to see you again Ruby."

Ruby spat in his face, "Fuck off, you demon worshiping scum." The guard raised his fist to strike her.

"Redd!" shouted the other guard "Stop! Remember your place."

Redd lowered his fist scowling, stomping away as he slammed the prison door, "I want no more trouble from you."

"I assume you know who this Lilith is by the look on your face."

"Yeah, I knew her a long time ago. She hates me now, she's had a personal vendetta against me ever since ever since it was announced I was to marry you."

"Why has she really kidnapped us Ruby?"

"Jealously, spite, envy, she's interested in you"  
"Why?"  
"Because she loves a tall man. Why do you think? You're next in line for the throne. She's always felt she was destined to marry the boy king, the right to as she was the oldest."

"What do you mean?"

"Father always thought I was the prettiest, that I should make use of my good looks, she was always jealous."

"She's your sister! Your own sister captured us?"

"Yep, that's my family in a nutshell for you."

"We're so screwed." Admitted Sam


	16. Part 2: chapter 2

**Part 2**

Chapter 2

"It makes no sense." Stated Sam after hours of silence and contemplative thought.

"Why me? I am not next in line for the crown, first it is Dean, then it is Ben, I am last to receive the crown."

"Darling, no one knows that Dean is alive except me and you, and a few worthless peasants. As for Ben, he is still underage, and easily influenced."

"She'll never get away with this." Promised Sam intertwining their fingers together through the ropes, Ruby smiled reassuringly at Sam.

"Gone." Repeated Cas.

'Yep, looks like your Dean has once again lived up to everyone's low expectations and skipped town."

"You are mistaken, he wouldn't leave, he promised."

"Cassie you should know by now that man's promises don't mean a thing."

"It doesn't make any sense Gabe, he would have at least said goodbye."

"Maybe he was just too much of a coward, I don't know Castiel. Your faith in him though admirable is once again misplaced."

"Answer me this, if you can explain away Deans actions, can you also explain why would Sam would leave without word? Sam, who wouldn't even visit the races with me and Dean, a five mile walk, without first informing you first."

"Maybe he was finally sick of this life, gained his senses, returned to riches and gold."

"That does not sound like Sam at all." He said giving Gabe a look as though he thought he was being extremely dim witted.

"Maybe you're right, it sounds a bit fishy, but whatever is going on, I can't think on this no more. It has been a tiresome day, I need time to think this over, give me till tomorrow to decide."

"Fair enough, we'll meet at dawn."

"Gabe!"

"Caught red handed, okay I confess, I slept with the prince."

"Gabe, you were going to leave without me."

"I don't want you getting hurt again Cassie."

"I'm a grown man Gabe, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but as your big brother, I'm required to protect you from danger."

"Who's going to protect you Gabriel?"

"I can protect myself."

"Not all the time brother, there must be someone to guard your back, fight with me if you wish, but either way I'm still going with or without your agreement."

"Fine." Said Gabe relenting at Cas's insistent unmoving stubborn look "Just stay out of trouble."

Gabe hoisted his pack high on his shoulders, and set off, Castiel followed behind, they took the only road out of the village, tracking the hoof marks that many a horses had left on the dirt road. Footprints was the only thing they left behind them, an impermanent marking of their passage.

Deans head felt like cotton had been jammed in it replacing his brain and flavouring his mouth. His legs eventually when numb as he sat on the cage floor, the bumps in the road jostling him randomly, enough to stop him falling him into a gentle slumber, and put him on edge. With a jolt that sent him flying up against the bars the horse pulling the cage abruptly stopped, the aftershocks frantically shaking the cage one last time before stilling completely. Two meaty guards jumped down from the front, their boots sinking into the mud with a thud. With a nasty curse they opened the cage, grabbing him by the arms his feet buckled underneath him sinking into the mud as they found solid ground again. They dragged him through the mud and along the ground, Dean struggled along the way, trying to resist their firm grip. He felt lightheaded as he struggled, his stomach growling fiercely as it craved food. Eventually they reached what Dean registered as his childhood home: the castle of Abdera. Unlocking a heavy metal door sunk in the stone wall, they led him down a corridor, opening another door they threw him in a jail cell with a resounding click they locked the door, sealing an promised contract of misery and desolated hopelessness.

"Let me out you bastards." Dean yelled clutching the bars.

"That is entirely pointless, and frankly giving me a headache, they are never going to ever release you until Commander Ruby orders so, or I don't know a giant earthquake splits the door from the walls. Either way you're never getting out of here unless a miracle happens."

Dean jumped startled, turning around meeting blue eyes that looked oddly familiar, but all too wrong in that face. Eyes filled to the brim with something best described as untrustworthy deception,

"Lucifer." He said sticking out his hand "We haven't been formally introduced yet Dean, but I've heard a lot of interesting things about you."

"Nice name." he said repressing a shudder.

"Yes, my father had a sick sense of humour, although I've found it suits me fairly well, don't you think? "He said preening "Considering your past you probably know my father, these days he's known as head torturer of the royal dungeons."

"We've been acquainted." Said Dean gritting his teeth at painful memories he had long since buried showed their nasty head. _"He wasn't going to let this son of a bitch get the better of him."_

"Shame though, nasty little accident finished my father off years ago. Now it's my dear older brother leading the troops, doing his duty, like a loyal son, and what such a good job he's doing. I expect you're to become well acquainted."

"Right."

"Now tell me, what's it like out there these days? Have they still got that guy Gadreel Singing at the bow and arrow."

"I don't know." Said Dean with a sigh, turning to face the wall as Lucifer chatted on, he hoped he wouldn't have to endure this for much longer.


	17. Part 2: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The carriage stopped with a lurch, the smell of forest greenery faded from his nostrils. The guard returned, putting the hood back over Sams head, manhandling him down some stairs whilst holding his hands behind his back through what sounded and smelt like a stable, up through an enclosed room and up some more stairs ending in a room. They pushed him in and removed the hood.

"What have you done with Ruby!" He demanding shouted loudly, shielding his eyes from the bright light streaming through the window. The bars anchored across the window created long shadows across his face.

The guards just laughed at him, pulling the wooden door shut behind them.

Sam let out a frustrated huff, rubbing his eyes looking around the room; it seemed oddly familiar; yet somehow different. Sam walked over to the barred window, looking out onto the scenery bellow, beyond the bars there was a yard, a town, a forest, and the hint of hills in the distance. His mind pieced it together, looking wildly around the room, he was back in Abdera, the royal castle.

Sam remembered now lying on the soft bed, this room used to be empty. Here he used to hide from his father, spending hours lying on the floor where he and Dean would play with their tin army men, swapping stories of what their life would be like if they weren't princes. What they could do if they were free. His favourite stories were the ones where he and Dean were proper knights, hitting the open road together, travelling the country side on horses, saving fair maidens and gentlemen. Chasing off mountain wolves and lions for the peasants, rescuing the ones who were unable to help themselves, being honourable knights pure of heart, with a loving family to return to after a day of nobly saving people.

Sam huffed with frustration and stood up walking over to the door, turning the handle. It was locked as expected. He walked around the room's length, and went into the washroom. There was only one window in the entire room, and it was bared over. There was one bed pushed up beside the window, a bowl for washing, a privy, and a few books, but apart from that the room was empty. Sam ran his hands over the walls, checking for weaknesses or hidden passages, but to no avail. With another frustrated sigh Sam picked up a book and sat on the bed. He tried to determine whether it was heavy enough to knock a guard out -it wasn't- his only hope now was for a rare opportunity to present itself. A faint determined hope he would escape.

Gabe kicked the ground furiously, "Damn it. I've lost the trail."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is a busy intersection and I can no longer determine which one is Sam's, and which tracks belongs to the famers horses."

"Wait here."

"Cas? Where are you going!"

Cas strolled purposefully into the nearest building, a darkly lit dingy pub.

"Hey!" Cas grabbed an empty beer mug and chucked it at the wall, "listen up." The whole pub went silent turning their attention to the new comer. "I'm looking for a man."

"I bet you are honey," said someone wolf whistling.

Cas gripped his sword menacingly gritting back his impatience "I want to know if anyone has seen two brothers passing through town; one tall, long brown hair; the other shorter, green eyes, short dirty blonde hair; both fairly muscular, and may have been on horses."

The crowd stayed silent, muttering among themselves, no one spoke up.

Cas walked over to the bar sitting at one of the tables and ordered a drink, trying to hide his disappointment at the end of a jug.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a female voice.

"Go ahead.' Said Castiel pushing out a chair.

'Why do you want to find these brothers so much?" asked the woman.

Cas swirled the drink around his glass whilst thinking up an answer "The older brother, Dean. He's in trouble, I can feel it. He left without a word to anyone, he would not do that without a goodbye."

The lady smiled reassuringly "You must love this Dean very much."

"Yes, I do."

"Then I shall tell you what everyone else is too afraid to say; but first you must promise to forever deny it was me who ever told you.'

"I swear on my honour I shall not ever speak a word of your involvement."

"Good, I shall hold you to that, now listen closely. Earlier today as I was hanging out some washing the royal progression happened to roll through town, which is not an unusual sight around these parts, except this time Commander Ruby was not in the lead. I was surprised because she's always in the lead no matter what, So I took a second look, and I swear I saw a cage being dragged behind the carts. Well by this time I was pretty interested in it all. So curious old bird that I am, I had to take a closer look, I climb over my fence and ran to the road as the cage sped past. I got a long hard look at it all, and spread out on the floor was a man, real handsome too, but in such a bad shape my heart wept for him, and my husband called me a right old fool. Now I'm not saying I'm certain about this, but it could be your Dean."

"Where were they going?"

"No idea, but best bet is they were travelling back to the royal castle."

"Thank you, -uh- I didn't catch you name."

"Daphne Allen hun."

"Thank you Daphne Allen."

She smiled "Travel fast and brisk Castiel, rescue your Dean, I fear he hasn't got much time left."


	18. Part 2: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castiel walked from the pub, her warning ominously ringing in his ears.

"Thank the gods, you finally decided to haul your ass from the pub and return to the search to save your lover." Castiel gave him an unimpressed look biting back hurtful words "What took where you doing in there that you so long eh? You should have seen the looks I was getting waiting for you out here, especially from that one stinky yokel over there. They were not friendly I tell you."

"Gabriel, they went this way.' Said Castiel setting off down the road.

"Great," complained Gabriel "More walking. We really need some horses you know, would make this a whole of lot quicker."

"Oh my gods, shut up before I cut your tongue out of your mouth, your worse than Gabriel I swear."

"You know my brother?"

"Gabriel is your brother? Huh. Wait, yep I see it now, he has the same habit were he never ever shuts his mouth."

"I'll have you know I can shut up whenever I want."

"Why don't you display this marvellous talent of yours then."

Lucifer pretended to ponder it "Nah, this is far too amusing, I've never had a decent cell mate before, especially not one as pretty as you. They never gave me another after I gutted the last one. His blood had the sweetest taste even after I bathed in it. It was a kind of Poetic justice after all the jars of blood he had stored in his house, crazy as a nutter, considered him a vampire that one,. I like to hope you're a bit saner Dean and will refrain from trying to rip out my throat with your teeth."

Dean was a bit disturbed, folding his arms tighter "You can count on me on that one Luce."

"So anyway how do you know my brother exactly?"

"Long story."

"Oh, I love a good old tale."

"Maybe another time"

"I'll be sure to hold you to that."

Dean banged his head against the wall.

"How about I tell you a story instead, starting from when human being was created, or rather when I was created." Dean put his hands over his ears, closing his eyes against the stone wall as Lucifer nattered. Once Lucifer realised Dean wasn't listening he started breaking into verse instead, an offensive poem about the King.

**_There once was a king who was a boozer._**

**_Who was an unbearable loser._**

**_He's was a flatulent hog,_**

**_A vicious dog._**

**_His head was offensive and gunky._**

**_Described by many as an ugly monkey._**

**_Whose that real user, where's the accuser?_**

**_Someone please save me, from this schmoozer._**

**_Give me a decent snog_**

**_and at least a less bit of grog_**

**_Although I smell a little funky._**

**_Smashed Sunday, brain faulty, you're the robot, clunky._**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes."

"But we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Gabriel, I know my way to the royal court."

"So do I, and this is not the way."

"Well it's the way we're going. Either follow me or be left behind."

"Are we there yet?"

"Do we look like we're there yet?" He shouted sending birds soaring into the air

Sam was so bored. He felt truly alone for the first time in his life, no one by his side to talk to, not servant, friend, brother or lover. He had finished all his books an age ago, and there was still no word of Ruby. Whatever they were planning he wished they would just go ahead and do it already because the waiting was driving him crazy, right up to the point of trying to rip the floor boards up, just for something to do. He paced the room then picked up the book he had thrown to the floor examining it the words swam before his eyes. He truly considered throwing the book about fertility and obedience against the wall.

Sam jumped to his feet as the door opened.

"I brought you food." A servant said setting the tray down on the bed before quickly leaving.

"Wait! What do they want? Why am I here?" said Sam but she was already gone.

He walked over to the soup, forcing his hollow stomach to swallow it done. Savouring the meagre serving he licked the bowl. As he raised it to his face a note fluttered to the floor, he picked it up with trepidation, peering at the signature he saw it was from ruby.

Three simple words were printed neatly on the parchment with her sprawling handwriting looping across the page "Don't loose hope." The words echoed off the thick walls, bouncing across the room as it was repeated once again. Sam sunk to his knees bawling the note up in his fist, tears of frustration fell to the ground. The note rolled under his bed sinking to the floor in a clumsy arc as he threw it across the room and it bounced across the room following the invisible path carved from their words.


	19. Part 2: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Deans stomach growled and Lucifer would still not shut up.

"Foods here" announced Lucifer gaining his attention. Dean raised his bloodshot eyes heavy from lack of sleep, kept up all night by Lucifers insomnia behaviour in which he would keep talking all night filling the silence to drive away his own nightmares. Short of knocking him down, and holding his mouth closed there was nothing Dean could do to shut him up, and even then it would only cause Lucifer to get more aggravating.

The guards walked by and tossed a mouldy piece of bread into their cell.

"Here" said Lucifer automatically passing him half.

'I'll pass." Said Dean, resting his head as Lucifer had finally shut up too preoccupied with the food.

"it's going to be the only food you get for a long time, eat it or starve." He said offering the bread.

Dean reached over and took the bread, later only managing to force it down tiny piece by tiny piece over a multitude of hours.

"Luce, Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away Dean."

"How long have you been here exactly?"

He shrugged, "I lost count a while ago, but I estimate it been about 11 years."

Cold dread settled in Dean's stomach.

"You've been here the whole time."

"Basically, this cage has been my home."

"What did you do to land yourself in this hole?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, not really. I made an unwise choice that's all. I placed my trust where I shouldn't have, and I was betrayed for it" he laughed sarcastically, festering old wounds present in his every word "What did you do Dean? Who stole your heart? Were you too betrayed by your closest kin."

"No, I did nothing."

"Dean we both know that isn't quiet true, we all did something, otherwise we wouldn't be here would we? There's no judgments here Dean, I've heard it all, your minor offense will not shock my sensibilities, nor send me squealing to the guards like a treacherous pig."

Dean frowned moving his legs to rest his head on his knees "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I admire your commitment, unfortunately it will not serve you well in here." He laughed "Now did I ever tell you of that time me and my brother took on 10 cutthroats and won."

Dean groaned burying his head between his knees and eating his mouldy bread.

The silence of the room that surrounded Sam wore on his mind, and disturbed his erratic thoughts. He long for companionship, the dimness of the room hurt his vision, and the plain décor did nothing to spark his imagination nor excite his senses. He longed to escape this confinement, or at least talk to another human being. Alone, and melancholy he feared for his slowly slipping sanity, he imagined he could hear words in the whispering of the blankets.

A delicate knock sounded, vibrating through the silent room with startling clarity. The soup woman right on time hesitantly entered the room, as usual she set his soup on the bed. An all too routine occurrence, simular to too many times before, except in this time her sudden hurried words confidently broke through the scripted routine.

"Commander Ruby is awaiting your reply." She whispered.

"What do you mean? All she wrote was three nondescript words. How does she expect me to say to that?"

The woman lent in close "It is what is not written your highness, the steam will reveal all."

"Huh?" blurted out Sam mildly confused.

She tapped her nose "Think about it. I shall return tomorrow for your answer, try the soup before it gets cold."

With small hurried steps she left and Sam retrieved the letter from under the bed. Smoothing out the creases he placed it next to his soup, examining it from every angle

The sickening smell from the soup drifted towards his nostrils, he pushed it away, the hot steam scalding his skin. Nursing his hand against his chest it cliqued, picking up the note he held it inches above the soup, the damp steam swirled around the notes crumpled edges.

**_"Sam," the words revealed._**

**_"It is with caution I write to you. Lilith has imprisoned me next to her chambers, I can hear her through the wall's. She had been plotting something involving you, and your brother, it's hard to hear what exactly, but it's bad, really bad. Whatever you do don't eat the soup Sam, they are putting something in it, it's been causing hallucinations. I don't know what exactly, but be careful Sam, keep your head down. "_**

**_Love Ruby_**

* * *

**A/N Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought. **

**What do you think of Lucifer? How about Ruby? Any thoughts on the boys current situation? **


	20. Part 2: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The soup woman arrived the next day taking his reply, he tipped the soup into the chamber pot and awaited Ruby's reply.

As scheduled she returned the next day, no reply came. Nor the next, or the once after that.

A week later a reply came from Ruby. Sam ran to the soup woman frightening her as he frantically grabbed for the slip of parchment.

Tearing the parchment in his excitement his stomach dropped upon reading the words.

**_"Sam _**

**_I don't know how to tell you this, but you have a right to know. Last night for the first time I regrated eavesdropping on Lilith. At last I heard tell of your brother, but it is not good news I'm sorry. I heard Lilith describe in vivid detail your brothers death. I am certain that he has been murdered. Accept my condolences, and try not to lose hope Sam."_**

**_With regrets Ruby."_**

Sam eyes stung, his eyes focused on the word murdered. Repeating it over and over but not processing it. He let out a pained cry when his brain finally caught up, sinking to the ground he buried his head in his hands, his whole frame shook with the pain radiating outwards from his core.

The day went by in a whirl as he laid on the bed, not really thinking or seeing anything at all.

The soup woman came on time, he ignored her and the food she brought. A week into his grief he grabbed her as she placed the food down, looking her in the eyes with a deranged look.

"Tell Ruby I want Lilith dead." he said coldly with no hesitation.

She silently nodded fear evident in her eyes, shocked at his own actions Sam let her go, shaking and frightened she left the room.

Sam was loosing strength fast, and despite Rubys warnings he was forced to hesitantly sip the soup, drinking in the only substance he was allowed before he wasted away completely, his stomach rolled at the liquid hitting it, but other than that no other effect was noted.

The next letter came a few days after he had forced down the soup.

**_"Sam_**

**_I have finally found a way to get us out. I have acquired this stuff, it makes you powerful, powerful enough to overpower the guards and escape. If you agree to this I'll send some stuff with Anna. Over time it will make you resilient to the soup, and gain your strength back then some. There's no possible way to escape now, but after a few weeks when the powder kicks in full force it should be easy. This is the first step to eventually killing Lilith, please consider it, it is your choice after all, but I hope you see the benefits far outweigh the disadvantages._**

**_Love Ruby."_**

Sam nodded at the soup woman Anna the next day, she hesitantly placed a small package next to him backing away quickly.

Once Anna had left the room Sam opened the package finding that it was full of a red powder, he squished it between his fingers, the powder stained his fingers a dark red colour likened to blood. He licked his fingers and tasted it on his tongue, a zing unlike anything he had ever felt before went through his whole body. Sams head cleared, and for the first time in a long time he felt powerful.

"Ill be coming for you soon Lilith." He muttered.


	21. Part 2: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The days turned slowly and not at all, it was as if time froze in that cell listening to Lucifer chatter about nothing at all, by now he had learnt much more than he needed to ever know about Lucifers brother Michael, and their godlike father.

"Would you please just shut up." said Dean wearily.

Lucifer poked out his tongue, "Maybe if you said something once in a while I wouldn't have to keep talking to fill the silence and block out the screams of the insane."

"Maybe you just like the sound of your own voice."

"I thought we were friends Dean. Friends that are supposed to merrily converse, actually engage in conversation other than the odd grunt."

"As if I would ever be friends with you."

"No need to hide your affection out of fear of losing an warped idea of your masculinity, admit it your love me."

"When hell freezes over maybe."

"Dean what only pulls us apart makes our love stronger."

"Go jump in a well."

"Is that not the castle." proclaimed Castiel smugly.

Gabriel pretended to squint "I don't know, it could be a castle, but I'm not so sure if it the royal court."

"Gabriel, how many Castles are their around here? one, just one Gabe, and that is it."

"hmm. Maybe. We need further investigation to find out."

Castiel rolled his eyes with exasperation and they hesitantly approached the castle, sticking to the shadows and hiding their faces behind the shadows of their hoods

Castiel shot Gabriel a smug look after he asked a serving girl where they were and she replied that they were within the city of the royal castle.

Gabriel blew a spit bubble holding it on his tongue and pointing it in Castiels direction Castiel shook his head disgusted, motioning with his dagger teasing threats upon his lips. Gabriel conceded and led the way into the castle side by side with Castiel, giving the taller man a friendly nudge along the way. They entered through the servant's doorway, sneaking in behind a maid, picking up a pile of dirty sheets along the way to hide their true identities. It was not needed as no one had recognised them, gaining confidence they started casually asking around the servants quarters for information on the Winchester brothers.

Sam woke up from a dream about his brother tears falling like tiny raindrops onto his stained hands.

"What is that powder stuff you have been giving me?" asked Sam to Anna who was tidying up the room, humming a soothing tune.

"I don't know." she shrugged "Ruby called it called demon blood or something or rather. It does not matter as long as it makes you strong enough to kill Lilith."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, examining the latest packet Anna had left.

Sam put the red powder on his hand and licked it, tipping his head back, it burned his insides. A searing feeling spread through his body that he had come to associate with power from the powder. The burn eventually subsided and he let out a booming laugh, his pupils dilated and glazed over, a dopey grin spread across his face and his heart rate sped up. Contented he laid back on the bed and threw a spoon in the air twirling around over his head he watched it slowly descend to earth.

Later into the evening the exhilaration from the drug faded and was replaced with a stilling calm hitting deep within the recesses of his mind. Sam closed his eyes, and fell asleep for a few hours, everything felt alright in the world again for a small moment.

With a panicky feeling, and a tightening of his chest Sam was awake again. The crushing weight of the grief came back to him, hitting him full force. The boom of his heartbeat sounded in his ears. He backed up against the headboard and clutched the blankets tight around himself, his rib cage feelt like it was tearing in two. His eyes remained dry and swollen as he stared off into nothing.

The next day when Anna returned she did not have any powder with her, Sam was furious and demanded answers. With fear in her eyes Anna hesitantly backed away, stammering out excuses, before quickly closing the door, Sam threw the pillow at the closing door, the soft fabric did make a sound as it collided with the unyielding wood.

Three days Anna returned without the powder and Sam got more agitated, his skin felt too tight, and his breathe came out shakily. He would scratch and pull, digging his nails in deep, but the feeling under his skin would not go away. The constant itch to sate the dark beast of addiction.

On the fourth day Sam almost openly wept when Anna returned with more of the substance. He greedily clutched at it and put it in his mouth. As the powder burnt down his throat he sighed in contentment as the feeling of power returned to him once again. Feeling immensely strong he dared to urge Anna on to relay the threat to Ruby that she would suffer if she ever to kept him waiting again. Anna squeaked out she would relay the message then hurriedly scurried out of there.

Sam relaxed into his bed, falling asleep for the first time in three days. All was right once again.

Sam awoke and took more of the powder lying by his bedside. His vision blurred into a haze.

Though the next few days, there was only the moments where the new powder came, and the waiting in between. It was when waiting for the red powder that dark feelings crushed down upon him full force, dragging him under. The worse downtimes were when he was out of the red powder, and Ruby wasn't sending more, she couldn't because Lilith was watching her too closely she explained away in secret letters. His veins burned singing for more of the red powder to which ruby had complete control over. When it arrived, he was thankful, he was heavily dependant and would do anything for a bit of that exhilarating red powder.

It was one of those nights where he couldn't sleep, his skin felt too tight, too hot, and it itched terribly. He would scratch it until dark red rivulets would run down his arms, his foggy perception filters turned the red rivulets into darkening streams to drown his aching body in. He heard distant laughter, Sam's addled brain once again reminded himself it was him.

Anna came back to see him shaking in the corner, screaming out. She hesitantly approached him soothing him with kind words, and urging him to take more of the intoxicating drug. She coaxed him to the bed, drugging him up until he was docile and didn't care what was happening anymore. A blissful look crossed his face as he lost touch with reality, the demons in his head quieted for the darkening hours.

* * *

**_a/n Don't forget to leave a review to tell me your thoughts, What fate do you think will befall Sam? Opinion on Anna? Any other thoughts?_**


	22. part 2: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ruby screamed in frustration, throwing her hair brush at the mirror sending spiralling cracks along the surface.

"Is everything all right mistress." asked a guard poking her head in.

"Everything is fine Meg, I have just felt a sudden desire to visit our guest."

"Very well madam."

"Ruby" said Sam delighted "How are you here?"

"I have gained my sisters trust again and she has at last allowed me leave of my rooms."

"Did you bring any of the powder?" asked Sam desperately.

Ruby produced a bag handing it over to him.

Sam clutched it greedily and Ruby smiled with glee sidling up to him.

"Soon," she said "you will be ready."

"They're here for you."

Dean wearily got to his feet "Stay strong Dean. The moment you break will be the moment of your death."

Dean patted Lucifer on the shoulder, used to this routine by now he steeled himself as the guards grabbed him. They tied his hands behind his back, and pushed him along the dungeon halls, taking him to the room at the end of the hall.

"Dean Winchester, we meet again." She said with a feral smile.

"Ruby, or do you prefer your royal bitch."

"You will show me some respect." She said hitting him across the face, the familiar taste of blood souring his mouth as he spat it out.

"Burn in hell you demotic son of a bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch Dean, the only one going to hell will be you if you don't shut that mouth, or shall I cut out that tongue, maybe carve up that pretty face of yours whilst I'm there."

Ruby stuck the knife in and blood poured down Deans front, she dragged the knife through his skin and Dean gritted back a scream, the agony raced through his whole body. She cut in again, deeper and more slowly. This time he did scream, the mind numbing pain consuming him entirely. The guards held him down as Ruby sank the knife in deeper. She slashed at his chest leaving dripping lines down his front. Dragging the knife across his cheeks she left identical gashes that promised scars. She drew the knife back and sank it deep into his arm twisting it, Dean kept screaming, tears of pain streaming down his face. A fanatical Ruby gleaming red covered in his blood grinned above him.

"Mistress." Interrupted a guard.

"What is it Meg?"

"I'm here to report that the prince is missing."

"Missing? This better not be true or I'm cutting up some throats." She said storming off furiously.

The guard let Dean go, and he weakly fell to the blood soaked floor. Half alive and barely conscious he lay in his own blood wishing for death.

The door opened, and Dean tensed.

"Oh god," said a voice choking back strong emotion "Dean."

Dean wearily looked up and was met with brown hair, stubble, and blue eyes filled with so much emotion.

"Cas." he mumbled.

Cas ran to Dean and helped him get to his feet, swaying unsteadily he leant on Cas for support, the other guard put out a hand out to steady him, Dean shrugged it off.

An unwarranted cry escaped from Cas as he tried to hold it back. "Look what they've done to you." he said.

"I'm fine Cas."

Cas shook his head slightly "I thought we were past all this, that we were safe."

"Me too." Said Dean.

Blood stained Cas's clothes as he held Dean but he did not care.

"Gentlemen you have to go." Said the guard interrupting them. Cas sighed in agreement and rushed Dean out the door, mentally counting the minutes until Ruby was due to return.

"Wait" said Dean.

"What is it Dean?"

"Fuck, my cell mate, we have to bring him."

"Dean we can't."

"Cas please, I can't leave the son of a bitch in that hell hole, no matter how much of an asshole the douche is."

"Wait here with Josiah, don't go anywhere, don't move, and make sure he looks at your injuries. I'll be back soon."

Castiel ran back through the torture room, his breathe stilling in his lungs as he tried to ignore all the blood new and old coating the room. He pushed the door open and ran down the cells, diligently reading the cell numbers until he reached Deans.

He froze as he saw who was in the cell.

"Brother, how nice it is to see you again."


	23. Part 2: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I should leave you here to rot, it's the least you deserve for what you've done."

"Brother what I did was it really that wrong?"

"Yes," said Cas with conviction, "you deserve all the suffering from a slow and painful death that would eventually result from being in here."

"Castiel we are flesh and blood, does that much mean nothing to you?"

"You are no blood of mine, what you and Michael did is unforgivable, you will never be absolved of that." He said walking away.

"Castiel wait, you came here for a reason, I assume it has something to do with Dean, what will you tell him when you come back empty handed."

"He will understand when I tell him of your sins, goodbye Lucifer."

"Whatever you think I did you are wrong. I did not do as he has said. Sure I did play a part in that mess, but it was all him."

Castiel paused "I don't believe you, you lie Lucifer, that's all you've done, you lie about everything."

"Not this time Castiel. I am your brother, please believe me, I am telling the truth. It was all Father, he went for Mike, what was I supposed to do? He was so angry, more drunken than I've ever seen him. He was fighting with mother, but this time it was different, she wasn't backing down, I suppose she had enough of being beaten down. We were scared he was going to do something to mother. So we tried talking him down, and he just went straight for Mike. I pulled him off and he punched me, he picked up a knife, and she stepped between us. He didn't stop, and the next minute she was gone."

"I don't understand why did you say you killed her then? That you beat Michael half to death? Why did you get up in front of everyone and say you killed our mother Luca."

"It was father, he made me say I did it or he was going to come after all of us. I don't regret it for one minute if it meant you were safe. Everyday I thought about you, Gabe and Mike, everyday in this hellhole I survived knowing you were all safe and happy free from fathers influence. Even when you were imprisoned 8 years ago, it was me who caused the disturbance so you could escape at great risk to my self. Please Cas, all I want is for us to be a family again."

"I want that too Luca. But how can I trust you?"

"You'll have to have faith in me brother."

Castiel thought about it then opened the prison door letting Lucifer out, Lucifer embraced Castiel quickly, then they ran side by side down the hallway back to Dean.

Castiel went immediately to Deans side, holding him up the three of them made their way out of the castle, Josiah returning to his station, his pockets lined with gold. Cas helped Dean mount his horse making sure he was securely holding onto his waist as Lucifer took one of his own, patting its snout, he mounted it and followed behind.

"Where's Sammy." slurred Dean pressing his face into Cass shoulder.

"Gabe's rescuing him, we've chosen a safe haven for us to later meet up."

"Thanks Anna."

"Anything for you Gabe. Make sure you get out of here quickly, he's all messed up and may draw undue attention to yourself."

Gabe gave her a quizzical look entering the room "what do you mean/" He started to say freezing on the spot when he saw Sam.

"Gabe." Said Sam jumping on him "You came to join the party, we have amazing food, just great. Just like you heavenly, a real angel, join the party Gabe, free food for everyone. Stay away from the monsters over there, they're not invited."

"Oh Sam, what have they done to you."

"What are you talking about? I'm amazing, better than ever, Sam 2.0." he laughed, maniac giggles bubbling from his throat that were alarming.

"Sam, you need to focus, we've got to get out of here."

"Why? It's nice here, Rubys here, you'll like her, she has the good stuff, you can have some too if you like, magic fairy dust make you ommph."

"Snap out of it Sam." Gaberiel walked over to Sam and slapped him hard across the face "Come back to me gigantor, I cant do this without you."

Sam looked at Gabe like he might be seeing him for a moment, but then started giggling clutching his cheek, "You're funny Gabe, I shall call you trickster, trickster Gabe, tricking people, with your bag of tricks."

Gabe sat on the bed frustrated, running his hands through his hair, Sam grabbed his hand, "it'll be alright trickster Gabe, you get out of here, leave me here and go fight those alligators."

Gabe held Sams hand tightly and got to his feet, "C'mon Sambo, I'm not leaving without you.'

'You have to go Gabe, run away before the devil kills you with his frozen icepick."

"I know how about we play a game, wouldn't that be fun, it's called follow the leader. It simple all you have to do is follow me. You can do that can't you Sasquatch?"

"I don't wanna."

"It'll be fun."

"hmm, do I get a prize?"

"Sure."

"What do I get?"

"I don't know, anything you want. I know how about your favourite food _τηγανίτης (pancakes) w_hen we get home."

"With honey?"

"As much as you can eat, but you have to play to win bigfella."

"hmmm okay."

Gabriel sighed in relief, holding Sams hand tight he led the way out of the room, counting the minutes in his head, the plan was still on track,

A guard by the name of Oren met him at the end of the corridor, leading them out of the castle dressed in long capes, their faces hidden behind long dark καλύπτρα (veils), dressed up as rich women they were indistinguishable. They got in the back of a carriage and sped off down the road. Sam giggled the whole way as they rode down the bumpy roads, poking Gabe on the nose with a boop every so often. Making random observations that made no sense at all.

The cart eventually stopped in a nearby village and Gabriel got out with relief. Gabriel payed the driver and went into a nearby hut, removing his disguise and helping Sam shed his. He sat on the floor and waited till night fell, back to the door, one eye on Sam. Sam gained more anxious by the minute until Gabe convinced him to get some shut eye. Sam fell into an uneasy sleep and woke up screaming.

"Sam shut up" hissed Gabe trying to block his screams, but Sam kept screaming, writing on the floor, gritting his teeth together. Gabe clutched at Sam tightly. hands bawled up in his shirt his tears soaked into his shirt. "Sam, come back to me please."

Sam breathed heavily, throat raw as he had screamed himself hoarse. A few days had passed before he would stop seeing the terrifying visions and whatever else his mind conjured. Sam felt a constant burn in his veins like they were on fire, and had not quite returned to sanity yet.

"Is it time to see Dean yet?"

"No Sambo, it's not time yet, we have to wait til it's safe, til the heat of the search has died down and the guarrds go back to their pints of beer and ugly children."

"The walls are closing in," he said, "it's not safe here."

"I promise you it's the safest place to be right now Sambo."

'It's not safe. It's not safe. It's not safe."

"Okay, I get it Sammich, well leave soon, hang on a few more days 'kay?"

'Its not safe Gabe. Not safe, safe, safe."

"Okay Sammich, well have it your way and leave. It should be okay as long as we sick by the forrest."

They climbed out the window, and went into the forrest. Gabe looked back behind him and saw a few men banging on the door from the place they had vacated. "Cmon Sammich." he said "We got a long way to travel."


	24. Part 2: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" and now what," complained Lucifer.

"Now we wait."

'Wait for what? Until the seasons to change? We've been waiting an age." Grumble Lucifer.

"Shut up luce, Cas says we wait, so we wait." Dean stretched out his legs, the new bandages, itched against his skin. "Are you okay to keep watch Cas? I might catch a few."

'Sleep well Dean, I'll watch over you."

Dean smiled, a private smile reserved for Cas and turned over falling asleep.

"You've come a long way from the boy I one knew Castiel."

"As have you brother."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"The road we have both travelled has been difficult brother, but we would not be who we are without it."

"That is decidedly true Castiel. Although I would rather have taken a different path. I am glad I still have you travelling by my side brother, and I'm happy you have found Dean to share the journey with. He is a good and righteous man, I would like to believe you'll be happy together."

"Thankyou luca, your blessing means a lot to me."

Dean started thrashing in his sleep, whimpering out for known assailants to stop.

"He does that a lot, the demons in his head haunt him, he'll be fine by morning."

Castiel walked over to Dean, and placed a hand on his arm, whispering into his ear, Deans whimpering quieted, and Cas laid next to him holding him in his arms till he stopped trembling. The sun rose in the sky, the light outlined Lucifer brightly, the golden highlights in his hair stood out against the dark background, his tall statute sent Cas and Dean into shadow.

"Lucifer can you keep watch? I must rest before I collapse from exhaustion."

"Sleep well brother, may the gods guard your soul as you sleep."

Lucifer heard a rustling in the bushes and went to investigate.

"Who are you?" asked a very tall man appearing from nowhere.

"uhm, hi, I'm Lucifer, who are you?"

"I'm Sam, Devil man, with the horns, and the tail."

'Sam who are you talking to?" Gabe froze "Luci" he said

"Brother."

Sam looked between the two of them.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be imprisoned."

"Cas pulled me out of that hellish cage."

"and why would he do that?"

"Please let me explain." Said Lucifer recounting his story again.

"I've missed you brother." Said Gabe when he was finished

Gabriel hugged Lucifer "As have I"

"Follow me and I'll show you the way to our humble dwellings.". Said Lucifer leading the way.

"Real classy accommodation." Said Gabriel, noticing the small cave,

"I've stayed in worse."

"Cassie" said Gabe jumping on Cas.

"You made it out okay then?"

"uh, kinda, ill explain everything later, first tell me what is lucifer, our convicted fellon of a brother doing here?"

'Uh" said Cas "about that."

"Sammy." Said Dean hugging Sam and giving him the once over, "you made it"

"Dean, you're alive, or I think you are, if you're really here that is, you feel real, so that's good sign. But how are you alive? You're meant to be dead, they told me you were dead."

"What are you talking about? of course I am alive Sammy. Hey, are you okay, you're looking a bit peaky there."

"Don't worry about me Dean, I'm fine. Look at you Dean." He said indicating to the slashes on his face, and the bandages around his naked torso.

"I'm fine, just a few bangs and bruises, nothing I can't handle."

"You two going to keep sharing heartfelt declarations of your undying love or you going to come eat." Yelled Gabriel holding up a piece of meat that Lucier had killed before.

Dean grumbled something about where Gabe could shove his meat before joining the rest of his makeshift family, Sam in tow.

They sat around the campfire Lucifer had lit, skewers loaded with deer and rabbit. Grease coated their faces and hands, they talked merrily about nothing at all, Cas and Dean fell into a warm pile around the camp fire. Gabe rested against Sam who looked like he was considering jumping in the flames of the fire, and Lucifer sat by himself on the other side of the fire.

Lucifer looked over to Dean and Cas and felt a pang of longing, he crossed his arms across his chest and turned away.

"I'm going to bed." He announced.

"good night" chorused through the camp, a few smart remarks thrown in by Gabe and Dean,

Lucifer tried to sleep, but he could not. He was never one for sleeping anyway, too many bad memories invaded his conscious -let alone unconscious mind- to ever allow him anything but the bare minimum unconscious crash from lack of sleep. Lucifer wandered by the lake, admiring the swirls of the current, feeling dirty looking at his reflection in the clear waters he stripped off his clothes and submerged himself in the freezing water. The biting current chilled his skin and he did not care, enjoying too much the first proper bath in many years, scrubbing away layers comprised of old blood, dirt, filth and other unmentionable scum. He gently scrubbed at his skin until he was clean and smelling fresh, he then rinsed his clothes, hanging them over a tree. Waiting for them to dry he lay back and floated in the water. A shooting star streamed across the sky, its bright tail mirrored in its eyes, he was full of light, he was weightless, nothing could stop him now. Distant laughter drifted through his consciousness, "Family" the gurgling water said, the feeling swelled in his chest, the stars twinkled merrily on.


	25. Part 2: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They travelled in no particular direction at all just knowing they wanted to get as far away from Ruby as possible, trusting in Cas to lead them to safety. They ended up outside a homely bar located in the middle of nowhere.

"Cas" said the woman walking out of the bar and hugging him "It's good to see you. Who's your friends?"

"Ellen this is my brothers Gabriel and Lucifer and my friends Dean and Sam."

"So this is Dean." Said Ellen sizing him up and giving him an unimpressed look.

"ma'am." Said Dean nodding once.

"My home is your home Castiel. Now come in and see Jo," said Ellen "she'll be thrilled to see you."

"Cas,"said Jo hugging him "Mom said you would never return, but I knew you would come back one day. Now tell me what brings you back to our small town."

"Do I need a reason to visit.' Said Castiel evasively.

"Of course not. Now introduce me to your handsome friends."

Overjoyed to have a happy and healthy Castiel visit Ellen closed the bar for the night, which she was planning on doing anyway on account of the winter festival, but no one need know that.

Jo and Ellen put their efforts into producing a delicious meal, making sure the boys helped "because they were not servants no matter how fancy there royal asses were."

"Your hospitality is much appreciated, this is delicious." Said Castiel putting some food in his mouth.

Dean grunted in agreement moaning around the delicious piece of prime meat causing Castiel to bush and clear his throat. Sam kicked Dean under the table and gave him a look

"This is the first properly cooked meal we've had in ….. forever, give a man a break here."

Sam rolled his eyes and focused on his meal chopping it up into small pieces and sticking it in his mouth, years of lessons on manners showing through. Lessons that never seemed to stick with Dean except when he was trying to impress.

Lucifer laughed loudly at something Gabe said and the whole table looked at him in surprise, he was rarely this happy.

"Shows over, return to your previously scheduled dull conversations." said Lucifer the grin still on his face.

"Your friend Dean is handsome." Said Jo to Lucifer who was sitting next to her. "Think you could introduce us."

Lucifer chuckled lowly "He's already taken sister."

"Too bad." Said Jo looking disappointed.

"Lets dance." Announced Gabriel pulling Sam into an open area where the music was being strummed quietly by Ash, an relaxed look on his face as a simple melody was all he could produce with his one arm. Gabriel told Ash to play louder, and started dancing quiet terribly with Sam, Dean laughed from next to Cas, and Cas pulled him up at Ellens suggestion.

"May I have this Dance?" asked Lucifer formally taking Jo by the hand at her approval and bringing her to the dance floor. Ellen cheered hem on from the sidelines, a happy motherly look on her face.

In an effort to improve Gabriels ridiculous dancing Sam brought him in close to his chest, too short to be evenly matched, yet they still danced close. Sam looked over to Dean and saw him dancing close to Cas, a serene look on his face lost in their own world, for the first time in a long time Sam felt happy. "I love you." Sam quietly told Gabe.

Gave looked up harbouring an look of intense concentration from trying not to step on Sam's feet.

"Love ya too Sambo."

Sam turned them around "Relax," he said "let it come naturally."

Gabe stepped on his feet cursing, one thing was certain Gabe couldn't dance to save his life.

Meanwhile Lucifer danced perfectly, circling around his family with graceful steps, leading jo in complicated dance moves that left her breathless and thoroughly impressed. After 15 minutes she sent a pleading look to her mother to rescue her lest she collapse with exhaustion, Ellen cut in sending Lucifer graciously disappointed to the sidelines.

He sat down on the side of the dance floor and contented himself to watch the happy couples. Dean and Cas danced close lost in their own world, so close there was naught but a breath of air between them, a charged feeling of deep romantic passion was left in their wake. Looking over to the other side of the floor Lucifer saw Sam and Gabe awkwardly dancing together. The height difference made their attempts laughable, only worsened with Gabes bad dance skills, but in spite of everything they never gave up trying to find a rhythm that would work, laughing at each other's sorryful attempts at dancing. After nearly tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face Gabriel decided to give up dancing forever and kiss Sam instead. Sam blushed at Gabriels public display and lead them over to a dark corner. In the middle of the dance floor Ellen and Jo twirled each other around, smiling fondly as they danced sweetly as mother and daughter. Lucifer felt an intense wave of longing brush over him as he watched the happy couples dance together. Politely excusing himself he retreated outside and away from the loving couples, sitting on the porch he watched the faint glow of stars, shining majestically away in the night sky. He wondered what it would feel like to fly amongst the stars, feel the starlight on his imagined wings.

Ellen insisted they stay the night, promising that no unexpected visitors from the royal house would drop by. They each found corners to curl up in: Gabe sprawled across Sam, snoring with his mouth open, Sam out like a light, Cas and Dean curled up together foreheads touching, breathing in each other, fighting off the tendrils of sleep as long as they could, Ash drunkenly asleep on a random table; and Lucifer sitting outside, still watching the stars, Ellen and Jo peacefully asleep in their own beds.

Before day broke the boys awoke and left, thanking Ellen for her hospitality, they hit the road wary of staying in one place for long. She gave them a sack full of food, and kissed Cas on the cheek, and proceeding to do the same to all the boys, even a surprised Lucifer, who Jo hugged enthusiastically and had to hide his face for a moment, the display of unfamiliar emotion staggering.

They reluctantly left the small town with lighter hearts, and playful jokes in the air. Setting out on the long journey to find a new home.

* * *

**A/n Delay due to inspiration slow to come, and I also had to rewrite this chapter.**

**don't forget to leave a review telling me your thoughts.**


	26. Part 2: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week and a half later they arrived at a new village, exhausted they all collapsed in an old barn except Lucifer, who once again unable to sleep snuck out to explore the country side. Planning to enjoy his newly found freedom he went into a bar and ordered as many different types of shots as they had on offer. Not long into his 5th or 6th (Lucifer guessed who had lost count log ago) a roughly handsome man approached and with a charming smirk introduced himself as Azazael.

"Hey there." he said winking.

"Hey there yourself."

"Just roll into town did ya?"

"Yes, me and my brothers arrived today."

"Staying near by then?"

"yes, just a short walk," he said picking up the next shot and downing it. "dreadful place, the old barn down the road, draftee and smells like horse shit."

"Staying in town long?"

"Fortunately we're just passing through," he took up another shot, Azazael was impressed at the amount he was ingesting and still keeping a coherent conversation.

"So Lucifer, we're you from? You seem like a big city kind of guy."

"Do I?"

"Yeah you seem like the type of guy who would enjoy a good time."

"Is that so?"

"c'mon, lets stop fucking around now."

"and start fucking?"

"Exactly όμορφο αγόρι (pretty boy). I want to feel that cock of yours inside me, make you cum so hard you scream out with pleasure."

Lucifer swallowed arousal coursing through his body "I bet you would τολμηρή και όμορφος (beautiful)." he whispered sensually into Azazels ear "But first I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about restraint, punish you for running that dirty mouth of yours off so shamelessly."

Azazels eyes clouded over with arousal, and lent in to kiss Lucifer. Lucifer pushed him back tutting and led Azazel to a back room of the pub. HE pushed Azazel roughly up against the wall, staving off his advances until he was in total control and had all the power. Then only then did he begin, he proceeded to tease Azazal to the edge, taking pleasure in watching the man pathetically beg and writhe under his touch. Holding all the power as he denied the other man the orgasm he so desperately desired. After a little while Lucifer grew bored of this game and he let the man have what he wanted, taking what he himself so desired as he let out all his frustrations, pent up after the loneliness of last few years. His basic animal motivations guiding him he drove hard into Azazel until he was screaming his name, hitting the desired spot, giving the other man the best orgasm of his life. The other man went limp against him and he pulled out, letting the man slump against the ground Lucifer turned on his heel doing up his pants and left him weak kneed on the floor of the pub without a word of goodbye.

"Hey, Do you smell burning?" asked Dean panicky shaking Cas.

Cas cracked his eyes open feeling the heat on his face, "Dean, we need to get out of here now."

Suddenly there was an explosion, and the roof caved in.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled grabbing Cas and fighting his way out of the building.

Dean fell to his knees outside the building, smoke clogging his lungs.

Slowly gaining his breathe back he anxiously searched for Sam. With relief he found him kneeling nearby staring at his hands, Lucifer had a steadying hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Sam are you okay?" he asked suddenly afraid at the grief stricken expression.

"I couldn't save him." He said his voice breaking.

Deans stomach dropped to his feet,

"He made me leave him, I couldn't save him, he's dead."

Dean turned to see Cas let out a chocked sob, and turned heal running off into the forest.

"Cas, wait!" Dean called pulling his brother into a hug as he sobbed in his arms.

Cas's knees hit the forest floor with a thud. He threw up the contents of his stomach, and kept retching until nothing came up but bile, his throat burned, and his eyes dried of all tears as the shock took over his body. He couldn't believe it, happy, jokey Gabriel, who always made it out of every impossible fight they had ever been in, was…. dead. No he couldn't be. How could his brother be dead? It wasn't possible. Gabriel, who was always there for him, by his side watching out for his baby brother. No, he couldn't be dead..

Sams form shook in his brothers arms, and Lucifer felt distantly uncomfortable. Satisfied that Sam was safe and protected, he strode away, anger coming off him in wave, burning into the ground as he walked. He reached the seedy old bar, and threatened the manager until he gave up all information on Azazel. He banged his fists on the mans door.

"Hold it, im coming." He opened the door "Oh, Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Lucifer advanced on the man deep seated anger rising to the surface. "Wait hold it man, it wasn't me."

"What wasn't you?"

"uh, nothing, I didn't do anything."

"We both that isn't true you piece of scum."

"Okay I admit it, I did it, I couldn't help myself, it's my job, she made me do it, but I didn't know anyone was inside I swear."

"You lie, one thing I can't stand is liars."

Lucifer wrapped his hands around Azazels neck slowly squeezing the life out of him as he weakly struggled against the strong grip. Azazel weakly clutched at the hands wrapped around his neck, Lucifer squeezed tighter and tighter, feeling the bones crack under his tightening grip, the gurgle of trapped air as fresh breathe tried to enter an empty pair of lungs, and the final cry of death as it took its victim. The satisfying feeling of justified revenge.

With a resounding thud Lucifer dropped the body to the ground.

Wiping his hands on his clothes he suddenly felt sullied with the mans taint, so he searched the mans closet. He pulled out a new chiton (tunic) and himation (cloak). The palest of white chiton, and darkest of red himation, fastening It together with a broach he stole from the mans body. He admired himself in the cracked and dirtied mirror before stepping over the mans body, silently closing the door behind himself he went to find Castiel.


	27. Part 2: Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hello brother." Said Castiel smelling like alcohol and the distant drug of opium "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to fetch you."

"oh, good."

"lets go home Castiel."

"What home? If you haven't noticed are currently home-less."

"That is quiet true brother, let me join you then."

"To Gabriel."

"To Gabriel, may his spirit find peace."

.,.,.,.,

"What are you doing Sam?"

"He has to be honoured, so I'm carving his name- fuck- into this stone."

"Here let me." Said Dean taking the knife away from Sam who's vision was blurring, his red rimmed eyes standing out harshly against his paling skin.

Dean carved Gabriels full name into the stone, saying the funeral rights alongside Sam and prayed for Gabriels soul to find peace.

"That should do it Sam."

"Can you just give me a minute alone."

"Okay, I'll be right over there if you need me."

.,.,,..,

After waiting a while in the snow Dean got worried and returned to the shrine, Sam was nowhere to be found "Sam!" he worriedly called into the night.

Searching for Sam he found Cas instead, taking in his drunken and stoned demeanour he felt suddenly guilty.

"What happened to you?"

"I found a bar."

"and?"

"I drank it?"

"Oh, Fuck Cas, I didn't think."

"It is okay Dean, your brother needed you."

"Are you okay Cas?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Dean." Dean moved in close and brought his arms around Cas, and they just stood there in the middle of the road holding each other tight, acknowledging sorrow that could not be said.

.,.,,.

"That shit can kill you." Stated Lucifer.

"Do I look like I care what you have to say Lucifer."

"Ease up, I'm just saying, Demons blood isn't childs play Sam. Sure it makes you feel good now, but it's more addictive than crack, and harder to kick."

"Lucifer. Shut up."

.,.,.,

The proceeding weeks they travelled from town to town, never staying in one place too long, Lucifer and Sam disappeared frequently, keeping their secrets close to their chest to wherever they were going, no matter how much Dean asked. Winter approached with is biting icicles, driving deep at night into uncovered skin. Lucifer reluctantly was forced to give up his midnight swims for fear of freezing to death. Sam still frequently disappeared for hours at a time to saite his addiction. Dean grew even more suspicious of Sams actions, but was discouraged by Cas from doing anything, telling Dean to give Sam time, that he was just grieving. Dean reluctantly accepted this for now, but still kept an eye out for his little brother, his trust in Sam was wearing thin, and his patience lessening the more time they spent in close quarters keeping secrets from another.

Lucifer usually accompanied Sam on his drug binges stopping him from going too far, like a twisted guardian angel he watched over Sam for his brothers sake.

"You have really blue eyes." Sam observed late one drugged out night "almost as blue as Castiel's."

'"Thank-you Sam, you have nice hair."

Sam grinned goofily, taking a shot of tequila.

"Want some?" offered Sam.

"I don't drink anymore."

"Don't be boring, one won't hurt." Sam gave him sorrowful pleading eyes.

Lucifer sighed giving in "Just one."

It was just meant to be one, but one turned into two, and two turned into four, and four turned into many more. If Lucifer had been a bit more sober he would start to think he had developed a problem.

Sam grabbed Lucifers hand, "You have pretty eyes."

"Yeah, you told me." said Lucifer the buzz in his head blocking any coherent thought process.

"Do you want to try some." said Sam showing him the powder.

"No, I don't."

"C'mon Luci, don't be a spoil sport. Here me first. Then you."

Sam took some of the powder, then pressed his lips against Lucifers, transferring the drug between them. Lucifer felt the tingling of the drug as he tasted it on Sam's lips, the drug hit him hard as it rushed into his veins.

"See" said Sam "Its all good."

Lucifers pupils dilated and his heart sped up, everything seemed to come into focus all at once, and in that moment he felt immensely powerful, like he could achieve anything if he simply wished it so.

"It is good." he agreed mind a blur with alcohol and drugs he pulled Sam into a kiss, wanting to taste more of the drug on his lips. Sam had no objections as he lost himself to yet another vice. Anything to drown out the darkening grief plaguing his heart.

…..-…

"This is my favourite place." Said Lucifer stumbling in the snow.

Sam frowned he couldn't remember leaving the pub "It's pretty." He commented.

Lucifer started taking of his shirt "Let's go for a swim."

"Now? It's the middle of winter, are you crazy?"

Lucifer shrugged tossing his shirt to the side beckoning Sam to follow.

Sam shook his head in disbelief and starting stripping off his own clothes, following Lucifer to the pond.

Sam shivered as he entered the pond, swimming around to warm himself up. An owl hooted in the distance voicing its displeasure at being disturbed on such an excellent night to hunt for prey. Sam stopped swimming to watch Lucifer who was gazing up at the sky, an intense look on his face. Sam followed his gaze looking up to the bright lights of the stars, and the brilliant greens and purples of the milky way.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sam.

"It's nothing that can be seen by the human eye." Said Lucifer vaguely outlining the milky way with his eyes.

Sam snorted "Right." He said splashing him with water to break the strange revere they were entwined in.

Lucifer splashed him back and swam around Sam trying to get out of his range, Sam chased him around the lake, sending small waves onto the muddy snow. Lucifer snuck up behind Sam leaving the lake and jumped on him, pushing him under the water. Sam came up spluttering, and chased after Lucifer, wrapping him in a tight embrace to try to dunk him under, but instead found himself somehow kissing Lucfer instead. Pressing their lips together in a rough kiss, biting down on Lucifers lip to gain entrance into his mouth, being as rough as he liked with the other man who seemed to enjoy it. Lucifer wrapped himself around Sam, and Sam kissed down the side of Lucifers neck, leaving bruising marks. Trying to keep balance as the water distractedly swirled around them they lost themselves as they kissed, the vices of the night fogging their better intentions and drawing another in. They kept kissing as they left the water and entered dry land, the icy feeling of cold wind instantly hit their skin, icy snow and light spattering of rain shocking them to their senses. Lucifer pushed Sam off, and Sam backed away a horrified look on his face

"Sam."

"Forget about it okay, it didn't mean anything, we both drunk too much, got lost in the moment." Said Sam getting to his feet. "It won't happen again."

Lucifer watched Sam go, stumbling through the snow, dew drops clinging to his hair, outlining him in a shimmering beautiful aura when the moonlight hit him just so. The dark back of the night engulfing the last traces of Sam as he laid in the snow, a slight headache nagged at him as he moved his arms and legs, making a snow angel. Silent tears fell down his face he angrily wiped them away and stood up, swaying on his feet as he looked upon his masterpiece. It looked perfect a homage to a long forgotten memory between four brothers so long ago, but at the same time deadly wrong, he angrily kicked at it, destroying it, until nothing remained. Down among the shattered remains rain fell from the sky, the lonesome owl hooted from the snowy leafless branches of the slumbering trees. A lone man sat upon the snow, blame set upon his shoulders, and regret in his very being.

* * *

_**A/n Sorry for the wait, I changed my mind and i've decided to rewrite a few chapters, then ive been pprocrastinating actually writing them up, so chapters might take a lil longer than usual, but don't worry not too long I hope. Also dont forget to review, reviews inspire my muse to be inspirational way quicker.**_


	28. Part 2: Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Lucifer, I need to talk to you."

"Not now."

"Now Lucifer!"

"What do you want Dean."

"I know what you've been doing. You need to stop it now."

"Is that an order your royal highness,"

"If that's what you take it as, just stay away from my brother you hear."

"Dean, I'm not the problem here, I don't give the drugs to Sam, nor tell him to take it, he does that all on his own. I am merely the barricade that stops him from going too far. The railing that stops the fall."

"What?" said Dean balancing.

"Oh you didn't know? Whoops."

Dean shook his head in shock, leaving Lucifer standing there a small smirk on his face as Dean ran off to find his brother.

…,.

"Dean." said Sam opening his bedroom door "What are you doing here?"

"Anything you wanna tell me Sam?" asked Dean angrily.

"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-"

"You gonna say, let me explain? You're gonna explain this?"

Sam silently stood there, breaking eye contact he hung his head in resignation.

"Give it to me Sam, all of it,"

"Hold on Dean."

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal?"

"I'm just trying to feel normal again Dean, it's only a little bit of powder."

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. You have enough to deal with without my added shit as well. I'm handling it fine by myself."

"Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and the Gods know where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far."

"It's already gone too far Sam. One time is enough when you mess with a drug that could potentially kill you."

"What." said Sam paling.

"That's right Sammy, this stuff is friggen dangerous, it's walking across a volcano on a tightrope, one wrong move and you're dead."

"No, its no like that, its harmless, she told me so."

"Who told you Sam?"

"Ruby."

"Ruby, mega bitch number one, Koalemos, Sam could you get anymore stupider? Why didnt you just come to me?"

"I thought I could stop, that one time wouldn't hurt, but then after- it all became too much."

"So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is alright?

Tears welled in Sams eyes he searched Deans face like a drowning man searching out for a lifeline. His shoulders sagged as he found what he was searching for, dejectedly he held the drugs out to Dean, "Just get rid of them" he said.

Dean took them from Sam immediately pocketing them.

"Do you want to talk about it." asked Dean reluctantly.

"I'd really rather not talk about it. This thing, it's just something I've just gotta deal with by myself."

"Not alone."

"I'm done with it all, the drugs, everything."

"That's good to hear." Said Dean hugging him.

….…,

"Lucifer" Said Sam "I cant believe you told Dean."

"I'm only trying to what's best for you Sam."

"Whats best for me? bullshit, you've been right there by my side the whole time handing me the drugs."

"If I had told you to stop would you listen? Or would you had run off alone and continued this behaviour? Increasing the danger to yourself with no one to stop you from going too far. As much as I hate to see you wreck yourself in this way I know nothing I would have said could have deterred you. I don't want to be standing among another shrine sending someone I love away."

Sam turned away in a huff.

"Dean is only being a big brother, he only want to protect you, so you can be safe, we all do Sam." Said Lucifer as Sam walked away.

Later in the evening when Lucifer looked into Sams room he was gone, with a worried look he donned his jacket and went to seek him out. Lucifer found Sam face down in the snow behind a local bar, he hauled him to his feet and dragged him back to his room. This time he didn't tell Dean what Sam had done, staying true to an unspoken promise between the two of them, laying Sam gently on the bed..

"Samuel, what are we to do with you?" he said, they weren't lying when they said that stuff was addictive, not even the most genuine promise could break the hold of the drug. It would take a lot more to break Sam free from the cursed hands of the drug.

* * *

**A/n I dont know why but this chapter did not like being written, its resistance was truly a thing of evil set from the pits of writers block itself, also dont forget to review.**


	29. Part 2: Chapter 15 (re-uploaded)

Chapter 15

Inspired this chapter

**You desire and do not have, so you murder. You covet and cannot obtain, so you fight and quarrel. You do not have, because you do not ask (James 4:2)**

* * *

By now they were all used to Lucifer disappearing for days at a time, most days gone more often than not, leaving Sam behind under the careful watch of his brother. Sam or Castiel never thought to question where Lucifer went because he always came back bearing useful information of the road ahead. When questioned too closely by Dean Lucifer would get highly defensive or change the topic –in the sneaky way Lucifer had mastered- distracting Dean for the moment and making a quick getaway. The one time dean had attempted to follow him Lucifer easily evaded Dean, and Castiel was mad at him the rest of the week for not "trusting" his brother, as if Lucifer should be regarded with great trust, and wasn't up to some sketchy shit. Dean had let it go for the moment, but had made a note to find out and soon what Lucifer was up to.

When news of war -between the kingdom and the neighbouring country- reached their ears, -tales of devastation and destruction spreading like wild fire- Dean knew it was time; he had to do something. They could no longer keep hiding out in backwater towns to avoid Ruby and her pack of loyal guards, it was time for action and responsibility.

Traveling along the roads, tales of the war reached their ears, so hopelessly horrendous that even Castiel -the most reluctant out of them all- was nodding eagerly along. Young men and women barely out of childhood cut down in the name of the kingdom; heads embedded on stakes; skin worn as battle cloaks; showcased for all their family to see; funeral pyres 10 feet high, the distant skies filled with smoke so thick it made the young, pregnant and infirm, eyes water. The peasants breath come harshly as they openly sobbed in the streets, women and men widowed before their time, children left as orphans, complete families wiped out by the people from the land of κόλαση. Every village was the same, the peasants clutched out at the strangers riding through their towns, faint hope of news of their loved ones, wild speculations thrown about hastily, anything but news of more death. Dean shook his head with remorse, determination buried deep within his eyes, Cas following behind a stoic look on his face as he did his best to ignore the peasants, his heart weeping all the while. Sam tried offering words of comfort but were useless as if he had kept silent instead. Lucifer tried his best to hide a private smile as he followed behind, every so often whispering out words of despair, destroying what little hope the villagers had managed to hold onto. The villagers learned to stay away from the man with the inviting smile and wicked words.

As Dean travelled through town after town his guts squirmed with guilt, the sight of once peaceful joyous towns, now empty and barren; market stalls that should be swarming with everyday life, silent and dirty; the absence of childrens laughter echoing between the silence; prayer alters left abandoned, stained with old blood; ripped apart by raiders. Cas rode alongside Dean and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently, anchoring him down back onto the earth with a simple gesture. Deans eyes shone sadly with unshed tears, holding onto Cas for all it was worth.

* * *

"Your brother, Michael, were you close?" said Sam sitting next to Lucifer.

"We were inseparable as children, so much so we were often mistaken as twins, no matter the age difference." Sam smiled softly remembering fond memories of his own childhood "Then the world got in the way as it often does, and as we grew up, alongside that so did our ideologies. What we believed the word to be like was no longer parallel, we wanted different things for each ourselves. We came to a mutual agreement where we both acknowledged that it would be better for us all if we went our separate ways."

"What do you mean exactly that you and Michael had differing Ideologies?"

"I believe you've met my father."

"Yes, I have met him once or twice, friendly smiling at me whilst he was subjecting my body to the most painful torture I have ever experienced in my life."

"Yes that sounds like him. My brother unfortunately wasn't so convinced that what father was doing was wrong. He believed it righteous that father was punishing those who fell from grace so horrendously, testing them with the power of his wrath. My brother, Saint Michael, when it was I who loved my father the most, worshiped the very ground he walked on, tested more times than I can count by the power of my father's wrath, and never broke. It was always Michael, strong, saintly, loyal Michael, the favoured son."

"I'm sorry Lucifer."

"Don't be Sam, it is only life, we win, we grieve, we lose, we love, a circle of never ending pain that makes us who we are."

"All the same."

"would you trade it all, who you are?... if it meant you could be happy just for a moment?"

"I would…. I would trade anything, just for one moment of happiness, to tell him I loved him."

"….Loosing Gabriel, I miss him too Sam, *everyday*, but we must move on. It is unwise to get stuck in the memories of the past. He would want you to be happy Sam."

"I know" Sam whispered "I'm trying, but it's so damn hard, its like every time I try to move on, to get better, there's this tiny Haides sitting on my shoulder whispering into my brain, and I become stuck again."

Later that night Lucifer found Sam in a back alley, pupil's dilated, and grinning manically.

"Luce, you're here for the party," he exclaimed loudly

"Time to go home Sam." Said Lucifer grabbing Sam by the arm and hauling him to his feet.

Before Lucifer could move away Sam pulled Lucifer in close bring their lips together kissing Lucifer before he could object,

"Time to move on" Sam whispered against Lucifers mouth as he started to kiss back.

* * *

"You sure we should be doing this?"

"Cas, your brother is the sketchiest dude I've ever had the misfortune f meeting. I trust him about as far as I could throw him. So yeah I'm pretty sure. Frankly I would be questioning our sanity if we weren't doing this."

"Yes, but if Lucifer ever found out we were following him he would feel deeply betrayed."

"Well he won't find out, will he? I won't tell him, and you won't, unless you are suddenly thinking of betraying me and confessing everything to your brother."

"Of course I will not Dean. All I'm saying is why you try talking to him instead of hiding around corners and following him around like a common criminal in the middle of the night?"

"Don't think I haven't tried? I've tried til I was blue in the face getting him to confess whatever sceevy shit he's up to. Anyway this is just a casual passing by, were merely taking a walk and happen to see Lucifer."

"Very well, but don't say you weren't warned when this comes tumbling down."

"Have some optimism Cas. I'm an expert at this."

* * *

After tailing Lucifer for a while, he managed to give them the slip like many nights before but with Cass expert tracking sills they easily managed to locate him again. Castiel convinced of Lucifer's innocence right up to the moment when they rounded the corner and had found Sam and Lucifer kissing in the back ally of a bar. Sam out of his mind on drugs, with their pants down.

Lucifer turned around when he heard a noise and Sam gazed openly at his brother in shock.

"I'm sorry Dean." Said Sam ashamed and quickly doing up his pants.

Dean took one look at the smug look on lucifers face and the drugged out stare of Sam and punched Sam, right on the side of the face. He hadn't kept his promise at all, and worse of all had been lying to him the whole time.

Dean stormed away but not before accusing Lucifer of deliberately fuelling Sam's addiction.

Lucifer calmly said that Dean should have been a better big brother and protected Sam from this.

Dean did not hear him but Sam did. Upset and angry Sam shouted at Lucifer to go away and stay far away, he didn't ever want to see him again.

Lucifer took one hard look at Sam turned around and walked away.

Cas was left standing all alone in the alley with Sam. "C'mon Sam." Cas sighed, "let's get you somewhere warm.

Sam followed Cas back and laid down next to the brightly lit fire instantly passing out next to the warmth, the firelight casting shadows across his face. Cas sat on the other end of the campground and kept watch over Sam.

Dean came back in the early hours of the morning, and wearily sat down by Cas.

Cas leant on Dean, resting his head on his shoulder, they interlaced fingers,

"Dean, whats going on?"

Dean rested his head on top of Cas's "Cas, I don't think I can do this, I'm not made of the right stuff…... My father he knew how to do all this stuff, how to lead the kingdom, how to care for his family, he wouldn't have let this happen to Sammy. I don't know what I'm doing, all I do is fuck it up, Sammy, the kingdom, everything."

"Dean you're not your father, you can't be him, you can only be…you, what happened with Sam, it's not your fault, nor is the war between the kingdoms, it's going to be okay Dean, have faith everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right Cas." Said Dean kissing Cas as the first rays of dawn lit up the sky and illuminated the land with its light bringing with it the start of a new day.

At Castiel's insistence they stayed in that town for a week waiting for Lucifer to return, but he never did and with the threat of war hanging over their heads they were forced to leave sooner than Castiel would have liked.

Riding hard for two days, they could finally start to see the top of the turrets of the castle over the trees, unmarred by the war, gleaming from the reflected rays of dying sunlight.

"let's bunk down for the night, and prepare a plan." Suggested Dean.

Everyone agreed stretching their aching muscles and disembarking the horses.

After much arguing, and much disagreement it was decided that the safest way to enter the caste was for Cas to first scout it out then Sam and Dean to follow behind.

When it was time for Cas to leave Dean hugged him tight, leaving a lingering kiss upon his lips, making him promise to be careful and stay out of trouble.

Sam then patted Cas on the shoulder, telling him to be safe before sending Cas off into the night. Dean stood on the same spot for hours afterwards staring into the last rays of sunlight, long after Cas could no longer be seen, an anxious feeling over Cass safety gripping his heart like never before..

* * *

With a worried look still etched into his face Dean walked over and sat next to his brother, sitting side by side they looked up into the sky, watching the first stars appear from the night, neither brother could shake the feeling of impending doom.


	30. Part 2: Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Day had broke, golden sunlight waving hello from the horizon, Dean let the horses loose and gathered their packs. With a rigid set to his shoulder he followed the road to the castle, greeting peasants along the way as they came to a stand still seeing there formally missing princes alive and well again. Dean wished to make his presence known as he travelled through the town, greeting the peasants personally and learning their names as they stood in awe of the muscular hairy mountain men the two princes had turned into. The peasants gathered around them in a small mob and followed discreetly behind as they made their way up to the castle, conversing in hushed whispers as the two men led the way.

By the time they reached the castle a large mob were gathered around them, a small file of guards excited the castle as the sound of the mob carried through the windows, swords drawn they advanced on the two men. With practised precision the guards surged forward surrounding Sam and Dean and apprehend them, tying their hands up behind their back with strips of leather. The guards sent each other worried looks as the two princes didn't resist capture, the peasant whispered how tough and confident the princes must be that they didn't even need to fight the most feared guards in the land.

"Wait!" A voice powerfully commanded "What are you doing? Release those men immediately, do you have *any* idea who you are so unjustly apprehending?"

The guards nodded in unison "Yes we do you majesty?' offered a brave guard.

"Well explain it to me then, because I am confused, Why in the hell are you treating the crown princes of the land like common criminals?"

The crowd agreement.

The woman nodded for them to be quiet.

"We have orders your majesty."

"I'm the one who gives the orders around here Balthazar. Release these men immediately, they are the king and crown prince, they deserve to be welcomed back to the castle with open arms, not swords and brutality."

The guards looked confused "Your highness."

"That will be all Balthazar."

The woman's long dark raven hair flowed gracefully down her back, her amber robes swirling around her ankles as she led the way into the castle, a man with blue eyes and a piercing stare watched them from the shadows, a weathered potential King following behind his former wife, a younger brother in tow, haunted by memories of a tragic past, a calling echoing deep within all their hearts. The progression of three entered the throne room and closed the door behind them, locking it soundly to keep out prying eyes. For the first time that day Castiel was able to breathe easily, the firm knowledge that his lover and his friend were safe settled deep beneath his rib cage and calmed his beating heart.

"What is going on here?" said an outraged female voice from the corridor in which Castiel had hidden himself. Ducking into an empty room Castiel concealed himself from the two people rapidly approaching. The sound of angry shouting reached his ears, unable to resist the temptation Castiel cracked the door open and peered out into the hallway

_The_ guard bowed, his nose brushing the polished stone, "We had orders to release the prisoners."

"Who's orders?'

"Queen Lisa's."

Ruby pulled out a dagger and with a graceful twirl slit the mans throat. "I told you to never speak that name to me. That gutter trash is not a queen. I am the rightful ruler here, not that common whore that hitched herself to that dumb brute of a king."

Castiel closed the door completely as Ruby turned his way, and locked the door for good measure "Something needs to be done about Ruby." He thought edging out the window and dropping into the room below.

"Dean, Sam. What are you doing here?"

"We've come back to save the kingdom." said Sam

Lisa sighed searching their wearied scarred faces for the young men she once knew, she quickly looked away when she was met with the cool stare of her former lover "The responsibilities yours if you are willing to step up and take it. I don't want it. I never did. But If you chose to accept this responsibility, be it because you are looking out for the needs of the kingdom, and not for some whim to achieve glory and admiration from the people."

Dean kneeled in front of Lisa taking her hand "I'm sorry Lisa for the burden I placed on your shoulders. I swear it I'm only here for the good of kingdom. I wish to end this war, and achieve peace once again."

"Thankyou Dean." Said Lisa "To the Gods, how I've missed you."

Sam cleared his throat, and a knock sounded on the door.

"That'll be the advisor's wondering what's going on," said Lisa, "Ruby is such a pain sometimes, always has to know every little detail of the kingdoms business summarised in a lengthy report."

Sam paled "What did you say?"

"It could be a different Ruby." said Sam following behind Dean's quick pace.

"It's not." said Dean.

"How do you know?"

"I just do okay."

Dean grabbed one of the guards slinking around the castle walls, avoiding eye contact with Dean and Sam as he scurried past.

"Where's Ruby." Said Dean.

"I don't know" said the youth shaking.

"Who does?"

"uhh"

Dean shook the boy.

"Dean stop." said Sam

Dean stared at Sam, "That bitch has to pay for all the pain she has caused."

Deans shook the boy again, more gently this time.

"Try asking one of her female servants! They always know her whereabouts."

Dean let go of the teen. The moment his feet touched solid ground he ran off as fast as his legs would take him.

Prowling along the corridors they spotted one of the handmaidens, not easy to miss done up in pink silk, a wearied haggard look on their beautiful young faces.

"Dean stay here" said Sam "I'll talk to her.

"Like hell." Sam stared at him raising his eyebrows. "I can do it Sam."

"So can I."

"Fine" said Dean crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Make it quick."

Sam shook his head at Dean "She's gone."

"Son of a bitch" said Dean kicking the wall


End file.
